Junto a Ti
by cristina.penadelariva.1
Summary: Nueva historia de Yumi y Ulrich, espero k os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Junto a ti.

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a ****MoonScoop ****(serie código lyoko)****. ****Solo me divierto haciendo historias. **

Capítulo 1:

Diecisiete de diciembre de 2014, Francia (Torre de Hierro). Yo corría y corría, ¿cómo me pude quedar dormida? Desde luego era la primera vez que me pasaba. Aquel maldito despertador… juro que cuando vuelva comprare uno nuevo. Iba lo más rápido que podía, en la acera solo se escuchaba el sonar de mis tacones golpeando a un ritmo sincronizado el asfalto. Mi bolso colgaba de mi hombro derecho, golpeando mi cadera al ritmo que yo corría.

Eran las 07:40 am, y yo tenía que estar en la reunión a las 08:30 am. Si me doy prisa, aun podría llegar, pero eso depende del autobús. Alcé la vista y allí la vi, la parada del autobús se hallaba a una manzana de distancia. Cuando la vi solté una pequeña sonrisa, llevaba corriendo desde que salí de mi departamento y ya empezaba a jadear. El viento invernal se rompía en mi cara, haciendo que me costara mantener los ojos abiertos del todo.

Cuando llegué, mire la pantalla que había en frente de la parada.

-10 minutos- dije con un susurro.

¿Cómo podía haberme dormido?, necesitaba el dinero como fuera, era casi navidad y tenía que comprar todo.

Me senté en el asiento que había en la parada, estaba agotada después de haber corrido seis manzanas y a tacón. Me dolían los pies, pero eso no haría que me parase. Mire una vez más a la pantalla.

-8 minutos- dije en voz alta.

Descolgué el bolso de mi hombro derecho, lo puse entre mis piernas y lo abrí. Metí la mano y comencé a tantear el interior. Cuando hallé el móvil al fondo, lo saqué. Encendí el aparato y comprobé la hora.

-07:50 am- dije con un tono algo enfadado.

Guardé el móvil dentro de mi bolso. Levanté la vista y me dispuse a mirar lo que me rodeaba. Nada interesante. Solo veía a gente pasar corriendo de un lado para otro, parece que no soy la única a la que se la pegan las sábanas. Miré hacia arriba. Nada interesante tampoco.

Desvié mi mirada a la pantallita.

-5 minutos-dije susurrando.

Volví a mirar a lo que me rodeaba, como si en 15 segundos fuese a cambiar algo. Miré a la parada que había en frente, el autobús que se detenía en esa parada tampoco estaba. No le di mucha importancia, pues ese autobús iba al sentido contrario que yo. Miré a la pantallita vecina de esa parada. No conseguía ver nada. Baje la mirada y vi al mogollón de gente que se hallaba en aquella parada. Todos miraban a la derecha a ver si veían el autobús. Entonces fue cuando lo vi. En la parada vecina, había un muchacho alto, y de cuerpo atlético. Tenía el pelo marrón y rebelde, en su hombro derecho colgaba una mochilita pequeña de color beis. Se le veía la mar de tranquilo. Él miraba a la derecha al igual que todos esperando a que el autobús hiciera su aparición por la esquina.

Me quede embobada mirándole, buscaba en él su mirada. En ese momento, él giró la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. Poco a poco, todo lo que nos rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer quedando él y yo. Solo podía oír el latido de mi corazón. Cada vez mi pulso se iba acelerando, él no apartaba la mirada de la mía ni yo tampoco de la suya. Él soltó una sonrisa, provocando en mí un ardor en las mejillas. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y en ese momento, algo me impidió seguir manteniendo aquel contacto visual que, apenas unos minutos, habíamos comenzado.

Levanté la mirada y vi el autobús. Miré a la pantallita.

-¿Ya?-Pensé.

Subí al autobús. Antes de que la señora que iba delante de mí se acercara al conductor para pagarle, descolgué mi bolso y saque de él mi monedero. Mi cara se puso blanca cuando descubrí que, con las prisas, había dejado el bono encima de la mesilla de mi departamento.

Maldije entre dientes y saqué algunas monedas. Di al conductor 1,50€ y me dio ese maldito papelito para que, cuando subiera un inspector si es que subía, sabría que yo he pagado para montar en el auto.

Me puse en el asiento de una ventanilla. Mi mirada se desvió a la parada vecina. Quería volver a ver a aquel muchacho de cabello marrón y rebelde, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrí que en aquella parada no había ni una sola alma.

-Debe ser que el autobús de aquella zona ya llegó-Bufé después de decir eso.

El resto del viaje me lo pase pegada a la ventana. No podía parar de pensar en aquel muchacho. Fue como si, en el momento que nos miramos, conectáramos.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, que solo lo he visto una vez en mi vida!-Pensé.

Pero algo en mi decía que lo conocía de hace tiempo, esos ojos, esa mirada, ese pelo, su forma de vestir…

-No puede ser…-dije formando un nuevo suspiro.

El autobús llegó al frente del edificio donde yo trabajaba. Entre como si me estuvieran persiguiendo.

-Hola, buenos días Maggie-dije saludando a la chica que había en recepción.

-¡Yumi!, ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo la chica nada más verme.-Tendrías que estar ya en la reunión-.

-Losé, pero el despertador no me sonó- dije metiéndome en un ascensor.

Antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor, Maggie me dijo que ya me estaban esperando arriba.

Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a ascender hacía la planta a la que yo había marcado nada más entrar. Cargue mi espalda contra la pared. Miré arriba y suspiré.

Las puertas se abrieron. Ya no iba corriendo, iba más tranquila. Me paré delante de una puerta de color grisáceo, había un cartel donde ponía _ . _

Volví a suspirar, respiré hondo y me dispuse a llamar con un suave toque de dedos.

_-_Adelante-pude escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Entre despacio. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta. Me dirigí hacia el hombre que había en la silla de enfrente y este me hizo un ademan para que me sentara.

-Mi querida Yumi-prosiguió a decir el hombre. Su voz parecía enfadada.

-¡Lo siento señor!, el despertador no me sonó y vine lo antes que pude-Pero fui cortada por el hombre.

-No voy a despedirte, relájate-dijo con una risita.-La reunión ha finalizado-.

-¿¡Qué!?-dije incorporándome en mi asiento.

-Tranquila, te contaré lo que hemos acordado-dijo haciendo un nuevo ademan para que me tranquilizara.-Hemos acordado que trabajaras en equipo con el señor Dumbar-.

Solté una sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa. Me va a tocar trabajar con ese irresponsable de William. William era de esos chicos que creen que van sobrados o que el mundo gira a su alrededor.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Bueno, veras…-hizo una pausa y siguió.- Con tus grandes dotes como periodista y sus grandes habilidades con las cámaras, pensamos que haríais un buen trabajo para la revista-.

"Grandes dotes de periodista", como si lo que hago fuese algo del otro mundo. ¿Cómo les puede parecer profesional lo que hago?, lo único a lo que me dedico es a preguntar sobre la vida de los demás.

-Bueno pues, ya puedes marcharte-dijo señalando la puerta.

Me dirigí a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, no fue hasta haber salido y haber cerrado la puerta cuando mi cara pasó de ser alegre a fría y enfadada.

Me fui a mi oficina con paso firme. Creí que si me sentaba en mi asiento y empezaba a escribir la columna de cotilleo para la semana que viene, mi mente se olvidaría de mis problemas.

Esas esperanzas de relajarme desaparecieron cuando vi quien me esperaba en mi oficina, sentado en mi silla

-¿Qué haces aquí William?-dije arrojando mi bolso contra la mesa.

-Venía a ver a mi nueva compañera-dijo con un tono burlón.

-Sabes que opino sobre que me dirijas la palabra, asique vete-le conteste señalando el exterior.

-Venga amiga, no seas así de borde conmigo-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-En primer lugar, solo mis amigos me llaman "amiga"-dije interpretando las comillas con mis dedos.-Y en segundo lugar, sal si no quieres que grite-.

William levantó las manos como si le estuviera apuntando con un arma y salió de mi oficina. Después de comprobar que se había ido, solté un bufido.

-Que pesado…-dije mientras me sentaba en la silla.

Comencé a ordenar los papeles que, seguro, ese tonto de Dumbar había tocado. Una vez ordenados, tome un bolígrafo y un folio.

-Veamos, ¿Qué puedo escribir para la columna de cotilleo?-dije mientras mordía el bolígrafo.

-¿Vas a escribir la columna de cotilleo?-me dijo una voz que, sin duda, me resultaba muy familiar.

-Hola Aelita-salude a mi amiga con una sonrisa.-Si, ¿por qué no?-.

Aelita era una muchacha no muy alta pero tampoco baja. Era mona y delgada, el color rosa de su corto cabello era lo que más destacaba en ella. Después están esos ojos verdes claros. Hoy venía con una rebeca de color rosa y una camisa corta de color blanca. Llevaba una falda de color fucsia, dejando ver sus delgadas piernas. Usaba esas botas rojas que la regalé por su cumpleaños el mes pasado. Era una muchacha de 23 años.

-Es que de eso se va a ocupar Melanie-dijo la peli rosa señalando a la susodicha.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y empecé a romper el papel donde ya tenía apuntado el comienzo de lo que sería la columna de cotilleo.

Aelita soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Y qué hago entonces?-la pregunté.

-Podrías hacer la portada-dijo tras mirar una lista.- Nadie se ocupa todavía de eso-.

-De acuerdo, pero si hago la portada…-fui interrumpida por Aelita.

-Tendrás que trabajar con tu compañero-dijo Aelita soltando una risa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté a mi amiga, aunque sabía perfectamente la razón.

-Porque tienes que añadir fotos, y William es el que lleva esto de las imágenes ¿no? guiñándome un ojo.

Volví a maldecir por lo bajinis. ¿Es que acaso el universo tiene algo en mi contra?

-Primero me duermo, Luego se me olvida el bono del autobús y…-

Paré mis quejas un segundo, hablar del autobús me recordó al muchacho.

Aelita me miró extraña.

-¿Te ocurre algo? preguntó poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Cuando la mano de Aelita rozó mi hombro, volví a la realidad.

-La verdad es que…-La conté lo que esta mañana había pasado con ese chico.

Aelita se puso las manos en la boca, acto seguido se puso a saltar mientras daba pequeños chillidos.

-¡Te has enamorado!-.

-¡No flipes Aelita!-dije haciendo que parara de saltar.-Solo ha sido un cliché, además, casi no le vi bien-.

-De acuerdo-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Me levanté de la silla, y me dirigí fuera.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó la chica.

-Voy a buscar a ese fantasma de William, quiero acabar lo antes posible-dije haciéndola un ademán como despedida.

Aelita se fue a la sala de informática. Allí se escaneaban los datos y se mandaban a las imprentas. Seguro que ha ido allí para ver a su querido Jeremie.

Fui al otro extremo de la sala y allí estaba él. Sentado en una silla y con las piernas sobre la mesa.

-He William-dije llamando su atención.

-Dime muñeca-dijo eso poniéndose de pies.- ¿Has decidido hablar conmigo?-.

William agarró mi barbilla con su mano e hizo un intento fallido de besarme. Yo me eché hacia atrás y le paré con una mano.

-Detente Romeo, si no quieres que te mande directo al hospital-.

William se apartó unos centímetros de mí.

-Tenemos que hacer la portada de la revista- dije cruzándome de brazos.

William agarro su cámara y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bien, y ¿qué foto quieres que te saque?-preguntó señalando su cámara.

-Pues como la revista es de moda, estaría bien que fueras al desfile mañana y sacaras algunas fotos-.

-¿Mañana?-dijo William dejando la cámara en la mesa.

-Sí, mañana- comencé a irme.- No me vallas a fallar-.

William llevaba colado por mí desde secundaria, siempre me lo decía o me daba indirectas sobre aquello. Pese a sus esfuerzos, siempre le dije que tan solo sería su amiga, que no estaba interesada en él. No le dije eso porque fuera feo, William era un chico alto y, aunque cueste admitirlo, guapo. Tenía un cabello negro que parecía imposible de peinar. Sus ojos azules son una parte de su cuerpo que me gusta mirar. Suele vestir de negro o rojo. Rara vez lleva marrón. Era de nacionalidad Inglesa y tenía la misma edad que yo, 24 años.

Me fui directa al cuarto de baño. La llamada de la naturaleza me asaltó nada más terminar de hablar con William. Cuando acabé me lavé las manos y me mire al espejo.

Allí estaba yo, una chica flacucha de nacionalidad japonesa. Mi pelo era negro, corto y liso. Los rasgos asiáticos relucían en mi cara. Al igual que William, Siempre visto de oscuro.

Salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí a la oficina de Aelita. Cuando llegué no estaba.

-Susie, ¿No habrás visto a Aelita no?-pregunté a la chica que se hallaba al lado.

-Creo que Stons se fue a ver a Belpois-dijo señalándome la sala de informática.

Stons… Siempre que escucho el apellido de Aelita me acuerdo de su apellido autentico. Aelita Schaeffer, pero eso quedo en un secreto que jamás contaríamos. Entre en la sala, y me dispuse a buscar con la mirada a la alemana.

Allí la vi. Al lado de ella, se encontraba el informático Jeremie Belpois que estaba arrodillado. Mantenían una conversación de la que parecía que disfrutaban.

-Alemana peli rosa, la he estado buscando-dije cuando me acerque a ella.

-No me llames alemana-dijo riéndose.- Sabes bien que no tengo idea de alemán-.

-Hola Jeremie-dije saludando al chico.

-Hola Yumi-Jeremie me recibió con una sonrisa.

Jeremie era un chico de la misma estatura que Aelita. Era rubio y tenía los ojos azules. Llevaba gafas redondas y de color negro. Vestía siempre con un jersey y con unos pantalones a juego. Era una persona muy agradable y, además, lo conocía desde secundaria al igual que Aelita y William.

-¿De qué hablabais?- les pregunté.

Aelita y Jeremie intercambiaron miradas y se ruborizaron. Después, Aelita esbozó una sonrisa y me dijo:

-¡Jeremie me ha pedido que me case con el!-.

Creo que en ese momento mi cara era de idiota total. ¿Los "ensteins" se casan?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno... no se que pensareis :P seguiré cuando lea comentario xD**


	2. Caitulo 2

_**Junto a ti**_

***Holaminombreesdrama**: La historia que estoy haciendo no es un universo alternativo, si no la continuación de lo que se supone que es la serie. Aquí, digamos que los personajes después de hacerse adultos, algunos se separan (Odd y Ulrich) por motivos de trabajo, pero verás que poco a poco van a ir juntándose de nuevo ;)

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

**William POV:**

Bien, Yumi se fue dejándome todo el trabajo a mí. Accedí a ayudarla por el mero hecho de que estoy colado por ella. Busque mi agenda y la hallé encima de la mesa. La abrí por el día de hoy y apunté lo que Yumi me había pedido:

_"Ir al desfile de moda y sacar unas fotos buenas para la revista."_

Dejé la agenda dentro de mi maleta y salí a tomarme un café. Pensé en darle uno a Yumi, si me portara bien con ella, a lo mejor acababa por fijarse en mí. En secundaria lo intenté todo, regalos, citas… pero no me hizo caso, si no fuera por ese fantasma de Ulrich… que por cierto me alegro que desapareciera, al igual que su inseparable amigo Odd. Odd tenía la misma gracia que un profesor explicando matemáticas.

Odd y Ulrich eran las personas a las que yo más odiaba en todo el planeta. A Odd por llamarme siempre "Will", estuve a un paso de pegarle. Y a Ulrich por hacerme la vida imposible con Yumi. Todavía no entiendo por qué Yumi estaba enamorada de él. Era un año menor que ella y yo, sin duda, era de la misma edad que Yumi.  
Saqué el café y compré un bollo que, creo, le gustará a Yumi. Me dirigí hacia su oficina pero no la encontré, ni a ella ni a nadie.

-¿Dónde se han metido todos?-dije en voz alta por si alguien me escuchaba.

No obtuve respuesta, pero vi como Emilie salía corriendo de la sala de informática.

-¡Emilie!-la detuve.- ¿Viste a Ishiyama?-.

Emilie me miró pensativa. Después señalo a la sala de informática.

-Si no está aquí, es que estará con los demás allí dentro-.

-Gracias-la dije guiñado el ojo.

Emilie se fue hacia las máquinas de refrescos y yo entré dentro de la sala. Allí estaba toda la gente.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?-pregunté consiguiendo que todos se giraran para mirarme.

-¡Los "ensteins" se van a casar!- dijo Yumi.

Yo dejé que el vaso que llevaba en la mano resbalara hasta caer al suelo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté atónito.

Sabíamos todos de sobra que Aelita y Jeremie estaban enamorados y salían juntos desde  
secundaria, pero ¿casarse? Con lo cortados que son jamás me lo hubiese imaginado.

Borré la cara de estúpido que tenía en ese momento y me acerqué aplaudiéndoles.

-Enhorabuena, ¿cuándo es la boda?- pregunté dejando de aplaudir.

-Dentro de dos meses-dijo Jeremie tomando la mano de su novia.

Aelita se ruborizo por esto. Yo los miraba con un poco de recelo, ¿Por qué ellos pueden estar con la persona a la que aman y yo ni siquiera puedo decir "hola" a la que yo amo?

Yumi apoyó su codo en mi hombro.

-Hey, me han dicho que me andabas buscando, ¿qué pasa?-.

Parece ser que la noticia que Aelita había dado a Yumi acerca de su boda, había tranquilizado a la japonesa y me hablaba como si nunca se hubiese peleado conmigo.

-Venía decirte que si…bueno…que si quieres venir a cenar conmigo y…-Fui interrumpido por Aelita.

-¡Buena idea William!-.

-¿A si?-le miraba con duda.

-Podemos ir los cuatro a cenar para celebrarlo-Aelita me miraba sonriente.

-¿Los cuatro?-preguntó Yumi.

-Sí, Jeremie, William, tú y yo-dijo Aelita señalando a los nombrados.

-¿Yo puedo ir?-pregunté sorprendido al escuchar que Aelita me nombró.

-Claro, además eres nuestro amigo William-dijo Jeremie dándome un golpecito suave en el hombro.

-Ha…pues…hasta luego-dije saliendo por la puerta.

Vale, he de reconocerlo. Esto ha sido un tanto extraño. Por primera vez me reconocen que soy parte del grupo, eso me sube la moral. Me fui con una sonrisa tranquila, miré la hora y vi que ya era el turno de comer y me fui abajo dispuesto a invitar a Yumi cuando esta bajase.

**Yumi POV:**

Aelita me pilló por sorpresa, ¿a William?, ¿Invitarle a cenar? Si hubiera estado de peor humor hubiese contestado que no. No es que odie a William tanto como para no poderlo ni ver, pero su rollo de casanova me está hartando.

No repliqué y me dirigí hacia la futura señora Belpois.

-¿Bajamos a comer?, me muero de hambre-dije señalando la hora.

-De acuerdo, ¿Te vienes Jeremie?-preguntó la peli rosa a su futuro marido.

-Sí, ya terminé lo que quería hacer asique me voy con vosotras-Jeremie agarro su maletín y se bajó con nosotras al restaurante que había al lado del edificio.

Según íbamos caminando hacia el restaurante, veía como Aelita y Jeremie jugaban entre ellos y se daban tímido besos. Al principio les miraba sonriéndoles, pero poco a poco mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. En mi mente se formó una única pregunta.

-¿Por qué?-dije con un suspiro.

Aelita y Jeremie no tardaron en darse cuenta de aquella pregunta que, inconscientemente, deje escapar con un suspiro.

-¿Te ocurre algo Yumi?-preguntó el rubio.

Yo volví a la realidad tras notar que Aelita me agarraba mis manos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto la que desde siempre será mi amiga.

Yo levanté la cabeza, la miré a los ojos y dije:

-No, solo estaba pensando-solté una sonrisa, pero Aelita se dio cuenta de su falsedad.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- Aelita acarició mi mejilla.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-dije en un tono amigable.

Aelita y Jeremie me sonrieron y me llevaron hacia adentro. Y, como no, William estaba esperándonos, bueno más bien esperándome.

-Hey Yumi, te invito a comer-William era agradable, tal vez si….

-De acuerdo William-dije sonriéndole.

William me miró con atónito, como si lo que le hube contestado le sorprendiese.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa que había al lado del cristal. Allí un camarero se nos acercó y nos preguntó acerca de lo que íbamos a comer.

El camarero se marchó y al rato volvió con lo que le habíamos pedido. Cuando acabamos de comer, volvimos al trabajo. La tarde pasó rápida y cuando dieron las siete de la tarde, todos nos dirigimos a la salida.

-¡Yumi!-Aelita me llamaba.

Me giré y la vi correr tras de mí.

-Dime-la dije.

-Nosotros te llevamos a casa-Aelita señalo el coche de Jeremie.

Aelita y Jeremie siempre eran muy amables conmigo. Miré el cielo y vi que se empezaba a nublar. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Aelita. Sé que a Jeremie y a Aelita no les importaba llevarme, y que lo hacían siempre con una sonrisa pero no podía abusar siempre de su amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias chicos, pero quiero estirar un poco las piernas-dije.

Aelita me miró con disgusto. Suspiró y me dijo:

-¿Estas segura?-.

Asentí mientras me despedí de ella y Jeremie. Después me dirigí a paso lento hasta la parada de autobús.

Vi como Aelita y Jeremie montaban en su auto y se marchaban de allí. Suspiré y miré al cielo. En el restaurante pensé en salir con William, darle una oportunidad a él y darme una oportunidad a mí. No podía seguir así. Vivo en el pasado y olvido por completo el presente.  
Pasaban los minutos y el autobús no llegaba. Miré a la pantallita y leí, junto a mi sorpresa:

"Transporte parado o fuera de servicio, perdonen las molestias."

Leí una y otra vez esa frase. Maldije entre dientes. Ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido mejor haber aceptado la proposición de Aelita y Jeremie. Me levanté del banco, y me dirigí hacia el semáforo. Me iría a casa andando, visto lo visto, no es mi día.

Tenía que llegar pronto, porque a las 22:30 pm quedé con todos para irnos a cenar. El semáforo cambió su luz a verde. Crucé al otro lado y seguí mi camino. Anduve como unos diez minutos y todavía me quedaba un largo camino que recorrer. Los tacones me estaban matando. Un trueno me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Va a llover-gruñí.

Aceleré el paso, sabía que si me mojaba, pillaría un constipado y no quería estar tomando medicinas. Me faltaba todavía camino por recorrer.  
Comenzó a llover de una manera brutal.

-Mierda-gruñí.

Me quité el abrigo y me lo puse encima de la cabeza. Me puse a correr, pero resbalé en una alcantarilla y el tacón del pie izquierdo se partió. Caí de boca al suelo.

-Mierda-volví a gruñir.

Me dolía mucho la rodilla izquierda, intenté levantarme pero no tenía fuerzas. Una persona que había visto mi caída se acercó para ayudarme. Me agarró de la mano y tiró con fuerza de mí. Me levante de un salto.

-Gracias…-pude decir.

-De nada…eh… ¿Yumi?-.

Levanté la vista ese chico era rubio con una mecha morada en el centro. Tenía los ojos marrones oscuros y una corta barba rubia. Vestía con colores morados y zapatillas rojas.

-¿Odd?-pregunté.- ¡Odd!-

Me lancé a los brazos del chico y le empecé a besar la mejilla. Él se empezó a reír y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

¿Cuánto hacía que no veía a Odd?, desde que se fue a Australia a seguir con su carrera de artista. Era y sigue siendo la persona más baja en estatura que he visto en mi vida. Se nota que había crecido pero no lo suficiente, seguía siendo el tipo flacucho aunque ahora tenía mejor cuerpo que cuando tenía 15 años. Si mi memoria no me falla, el habría cumplido los 23 hace unos meses.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-pregunté después de despegarme de él.

Odd miró al cielo y después me miró a mí.

-Sube a mi coche y hablamos-Odd señaló su auto.

Le seguí a su auto y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, Odd entro y se sentó a mi lado. Estábamos empapados, seguro que él iba conduciendo y me vio caer y se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Verás, después de intentar convertirme en una estrella, decidí que lo mejor sería venir a Francia y empezar de cero-dijo mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

-No lo conseguiste, ¿verdad?-le miré con disgusto.

-¡Nah!-dijo en tono de burla.-No saben apreciar mi estilo-.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Unos cuantos años, jamás tuve pista alguna de vosotros-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues veras, yo jamás perdí contacto con Aelita y Jeremie, hasta William está con nosotros-dije tocándome la punta de la nariz, estaba helada.

-¿Will?-preguntó Odd en un torno burlón.

Solté una carcajada, William y Odd solía discutir cuando éramos pequeños. William no soportaba las bromas de Odd y menos cuando lo llamaba "Will".

-¿Y Ulrich?-preguntó Odd.

Me quedé callada, la verdad, no sabía nada de Ulrich. Odd me miraba como si deseara que el alemán siguiera aquí, aunque no me extraña, Odd y Ulrich fueron los mejores amigos desde que se conocieron.

-Lo siento Odd, de los únicos que no sabía nada eran de ti y de Ulrich-dije por fin.-Solo te puedo decir que, después de que tú te fueras a Australia, él regresó a Alemania para continuar con la empresa de su padre-.

Vi como a Odd se le borraba el entusiasmo de la cara.  
-Bueno, cosas que pasan-Odd arrancó el coche.- ¿Dónde vives?-.

Le di la dirección de mi casa y Odd me llevó allí en un santiamén. Cuando bajé del auto, había parado de llover.

-Bueno Yumi, cuídate-Dijo Odd despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Odd!-lo llamé.- ¿Quieres venirte a cenar con nosotros hoy?-

-¿Estás de broma?-Dijo Odd. Siempre se me olvida lo mucho que le encanta comer a Odd.

-Vamos a estar Aelita, Jeremie, William y Yo-señalé.

-De acuerdo-dijo Odd.

-Te quiero aquí a las 22:15 pm-avisé.

-Vale pero, ¿Qué se celebra?-preguntó curioso.

Es verdad, no le he dicho a Odd que el señor y la señora "enstein" se iban a casar.

-Veras, hoy Jeremie ha pedido a Aelita que se case con él-dije con una sonrisa.

Odd me miró intentando adivinar si era una broma o si se lo decía realmente en serio. Después de mirarme detenidamente a los ojos, en su rostro pude encontrar alegría, una alegría inmensa.

-¡Se atrevió al final!-.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el portal de mi casa. Odd se despidió de mí con un "hasta luego" y se marchó montado en su coche. Yo metí la llave en el cerrojo del picaporte y la giré con suavidad. Subí las escaleras hasta el piso 3º y me dirigí hacia la puerta que había a la izquierda.

Introduje una llave distinta en la cerradura y gire con más brusquedad, a veces esa puerta se quedaba atascada. Cuando entré, dejé el abrigo húmedo en la lavadora, tiré los tacones en la basura y me dirigí directa a la ducha.

**Aelita POV:**

Estaba sentada enfrente de mi tocador, me estaba maquillando un poco. Hacía una hora que Jeremie y yo habíamos llegado a casa. Había estado lloviendo desde que bajamos del auto y ahora parecía que había cesado.

Yumi se fue a casa sola, no quería que la acompañáramos. Según la TV, los transportes públicos se habían visto suspendidos por una huelga. De seguro que Yumi se había mojado, cuando la vea luego la diré un "ya te lo dije".

Acabé de maquillarme y me fui a ver cómo iba Jeremie. Fue hasta el baño y llame a la puerta, pude escuchar la voz de Jeremie mezclada con el agua de la ducha.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Te falta mucho?-le pregunté.

-No, ya salgo-Oí como Jeremie apagaba el grifo

-Pues no tardes, son las 21:23 pm y tenemos que estar allí a las 22:30 pm-le advertí.

-No te preocupes Aelita-dijo Jeremie.

Me dirigí a la cocina. No era muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña. En el centro había una mesa cuadrada de color blanca que utilizábamos para comer, tenía dos sillas alrededor de cada lado. Al lado de la ventana estaba la nevera y al lado de esta, lo demás.

Me fui directa a la nevera y saqué un bote de**_ Coca-Cola._** Lavé la parte superior del bote con agua y me fui al salón.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí de nuevo la TV. Estuve viéndola mucho rato. Tome el móvil y vi la hora.

-21:52 pm-dije en voz baja.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina para arrojar el bote de **_Coca-Cola_** vacío a la basura. Me dispuse a ir en busca de Jeremie pero vi como este salía de nuestra alcoba.

-¿Ya estás?-pregunté.

-Sí, ¿vamos?-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Tome mi bolso rosa y salí tras de Jeremie.

**Jeremie POV:**

Nos montamos en el coche. Yo conducía, así que, Aelita se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.  
Vi como mi prometida sacaba su móvil del bolso rosa que la regale hace tiempo.

-Un mensaje de Yumi-la oí decir.

-¿Y qué dice?-la pregunté mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

-Espera, es de hace 1 hora-Aelita me hizo un ademán para que esperase.-Dice que traerá a un amigo a cenar-.

-¿Un amigo?-pregunté a la peli rosa.

-Eso pone-Vi como Aelita escribía algo a toda velocidad. Seguro que preguntaría a la japonesa por ese supuesto amigo.

Arranqué el coche y me dirigí al restaurante, no estaba lejos pero tampoco cerca. Aelita fue la que eligió el establecimiento.

Puse la dirección que me dio Aelita en el GPS y seguí el camino que esa voz repipi decía.

**Yumi POV:**

Me desperté gracias a los insistentes golpes que Odd daba en mi puerta. Miré el reloj, eran las 21:17 pm. Desde luego lo mío no tiene perdón. Ya me he dormido dos veces seguidas. Me preparé en un santiamén y abrí la puerta.

-¡Yumi!, ya iba a llamar al FBI-dijo Odd cuando abrí la puerta.

-Perdón Odd, me quede traspuesta en el sofá-me excusé.

Los dos nos dirigimos hacía la calle. Odd apretó un botón que había en sus llaves y el coche pitó.

-Monta-me ordenó Odd.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Odd arrancó el coche.

-¿Dónde está el restaurante?-me preguntó Odd.

-Creo que Aelita me dijo que está en el centro-dije pensativa.

Odd puso rumbo al centro. Yo miraba por la ventanilla, estaba alucinando con las luces que se veían. Era casi navidad y había decoraciones de esta por todos lados.

Odd aparcó al lado de un restaurante llamado_ "Sonrisa"._

-¿Es aquí?-pregunté.

-Sí-Odd señaló a una chica peli rosa que hablaba con otro chico.

Salí del auto y me dirigí hacia la chica.

-¡Aelita!-la llamé.

Aelita se giró y me saludo. Vi como en su cara se formaba una mueca de duda que, poco a poco, se transformaba en alegría.

-¡Odd!- la escuché decir.

Aelita se colgó del cuello de Odd. Ambos se abrazaban y daban vueltas. Los supuestos primos no paraban de gritar el nombre del otro.

Odd dejó a Aelita en el suelo. Poco después vi llegar a Jeremie y William, que salían del establecimiento.

-Aelita ya hemos reservado mesa… -Jeremie enmudeció tras ver quien se hallaba al lado de su prometida.

-¡Odd!-Jeremie se acercó al chico.

Odd y Jeremie se saludaron con un choque de puños.

-¿Della robia?-preguntó William.

-¡Will!-exclamó Odd tras ver al inglés.

En el rostro de William pude ver enfado. Parece ser que aún odiaba el mote que Odd le había puesto años atrás.

Entramos a cenar. La noche fue muy graciosa, Odd no paraba de hacer chistes que, hasta William se reía.

Cuando acabamos nos fuimos a casa, a mí me acompaño Odd. Una vez dentro de mi departamento, me quite la ropa y me fui directa a la cama.

Pero esa noche no logré dormir muy bien. Tuve un sueño, un sueño bastante extraño.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	3. capitulo 3

_**Junto a ti**_

***Sara Eaton Everdeen:** Muchas gracias n.n, vi lo que me dijiste, es cierto. No hace falta que ponga "pm" si pongo 22:00 porque se sobreentiende que son las 10:00 pm xD

PD: me leí tu historia, ya te dejé comentario ;)

***HeiMao.3:** Gracias :) y espero que te siga gustando.

***holaminombreesdrama**: Al principio pensé en poner a Ulrich como el que ayuda a Yumi, pero decidí que fuera Odd y no sé qué me hizo cambiar de opinión xD espero que te guste mi historia y mi hermana se llama "Fant Art histories" ahorita no tiene nada de code lyoko pero lo está haciendo, ya te avisare ;)

_**Capítulo 3:**_

**Yumi POV:**

_"Corría y corría. Me están persiguiendo, lo sé. Oigo como unos pasos retumban en el suelo tras de mí. Llegué hasta un edificio alto. Me detuve un instante para respirar pero, nada más detenerme, vi una sombra al otro lado de la calle que se acercaba despacio. Retomé mi carrera y me adentré dentro del edificio._

_Lo extraño es que el edificio me resultaba muy familiar. No me detuve a comprobar de qué lugar se trataba. Cerré la puerta y la bloqueé con una silla._

_Di media vuelta y vi unas escaleras. Fui corriendo hasta ellas y escuché como aquel extraño golpeaba la puerta intentando entrar. Sin pensármelo, subí lo más deprisa que pude. _  
_Ya iría por el 4º piso cuando escuché como la puerta del vestíbulo principal, la que yo había bloqueado, cedía tras un último golpe asentado por aquel extraño._

_Me escondí en una sala donde había muchos ordenadores. Estuve temblando y era incapaz de moverme._

_De pronto, Oigo como alguien entra a paso lento. Yo estaba debajo de una mesa y veía unas botas negras y manchadas de tierra dirigiéndose hacia mí._

_Cerré los ojos y apreté los párpados. Noté como una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi frente. En ese momento, pude notar que aquel extraño se detuvo al lado de donde yo me encontraba._  
_Sentí como una mano tiraba de mí hacia fuera. Vi a un hombre, un hombre que yo desconocía. Me separó unos metros de él y me apunto con un arma. Me quedé paralizada. Oí como apretó el gatillo y yo cerré los ojos esperando a recibir la bala…"_

-¡Aaaaah!- Desperté empapada de sudor y envuelta por las sábanas.

Respiraba con fuerza, estaba asustada. No era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla. Toqué mi frente todavía empapada. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrí el grifo y mojé mis manos en él. Me llevé las manos a la cara pero esta vez para mojar mi cabeza, la cual chorreaba de sudor.

Alcé la vista y me miré en el espejo. Parecía una Zombie. Tenía bolsas en los ojos y mi cara estaba de color rojo.

Me fui a la cocina. Alcancé un vaso de la estantería y lo llené de agua. Lo bebí de un trago. Miré la hora.

-05:12-.

Me fui a la cama y me tumbé boca arriba. No paraba de pensar en esa pesadilla. Llevaba unas noches teniéndola y, por más que lo pensaba, no lograba entender el por qué yo era perseguida y por qué quería matarme.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormirme. Poco a poco, me fui introduciendo en un sueño, un sueño algo más bonito que el anterior.

**William POV:**

Los constantes pitidos de mí despertador me estaban poniendo nervioso. Lo apagué de mala gana. Me senté en el borde de mi cama y busqué con la mirada mis zapatillas de paño. Las hallé cerca de la cama.

Me las puse y me encaminé hasta la ducha. Cerré la puerta del cuarto de baño y me quité la ropa. Me introduje en la ducha y abrí el grifo. Note como el agua resbalaba por mi piel, estaba fría. Regulé el agua para que saliera más caliente. A mí me gusta más el agua caliente, no importa la estación yo siempre me ducho con esa temperatura.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla a modo de falda. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y me vestí. Me puse una camiseta de color negra con unas letras blancas y rojas en el pecho. Sobre esta, me puse una chaqueta de cuero también negra. Sobre mis piernas me puse unos pantalones largos y vaqueros de color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas de color negro.

Salí de mi habitación y me fui a la cocina. Preparé un poco de café para desayunar, con alguna tostada.

Vi mi agenda en la mesa y la agarré. La abrí por el día de ayer y miré lo que estaba escrito.

_"Ir al desfile de moda y sacar unas fotos buenas para la revista."_

Recordé las palabras de Yumi tras decirme eso, "No me vallas a fallar". Claro que no la iba a fallar. Acabé de desayunar y tome mi cámara. Salí por la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi coche.

**Jeremie POV:**

Hacía un rato que me había levantado, estaba preparando el desayuno. Aelita seguí dormida y quería darle una sorpresa cuando se levantase. Una vez preparado el desayuno, lo puse en una bandeja, la cual agarré, y me fui hasta mi cuarto.

-Ya verás que cara pone-Pensé.

Aelita estaba tumbada boca abajo y respiraba tranquila. Al oírme entrar, abrió los ojos y sonrió al verme.

-Buenos días- La dije poniéndola el desayuno en la cama.

Aelita me miró sorprendida.

-¿Y esto?-me preguntó.

-Un detalle pequeño, nada más-la dije dándola un tímido beso.

Aelita me sonrió y comenzó a desayunar. Cuando acabó, tomé la bandeja y la llevé a la cocina. Cuando fregaba, pude escuchar como Aelita entraba a la ducha.

Terminé de fregar y me fui a mi cuarto a vestirme. Esta vez me puse un jersey de color blanco y unos pantalones de pana grises con unos zapatos marrones.

Aelita salió de la ducha envuelta por una toalla azul. Yo salí del cuarto dejándola intimidad para que se vistiera. Me senté en el sofá y leí el periódico.

**Odd POV:**

Estaba feliz, ayer me lo pase genial con mis antiguos amigos. Estaba en el restaurante que había al lado de mi casa desayunando. Ya llevaba mi quinto croissant.

Terminé de un trago la leche y dejé el dinero junto a la taza. Salí de allí a paso lento. Era 18 de diciembre y hacía frio pero, me encantaba mirar cómo la gente adornaba sus balcones. Llevaba un rato caminando sin rumbo fijo. Empecé a tiritar y decidí irme a casa. Caminaba por la acera cuando me percaté de que dos personas me estaban siguiendo.

Aceleré el paso y aquellas personas hicieron lo mismo. Les miré de reojo y pude comprobar que eran dos hombres. Sin pensármelo, me eché a correr como un loco.

Las dos personas que me seguían también se pusieron a correr tras de mí. Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude, miré hacia atrás y vi con horror que estaban más cerca. Cuando volví a mirar al frente, me choqué con algo, cayendo de culo al frio suelo.

**Aelita POV:**

Jeremie y yo ya estábamos en el coche yendo a trabajar. Yo iba mirando por la ventanilla la calle. Comprobé que se había puesto a nevar suavemente y sonreí, me encantaba la nieve.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar seguido de un tono de música que puse tiempo atrás para recibir mensajes. Tomé mi móvil y miré de qué se trataba.

**-Yumi: Aelita, necesito hablar contigo, ha vuelto a pasar, esa horrible pesadilla otra vez :(**

**-Aelita: ¿Otra vez? :o**

**-Yumi: Si, pero esta vez me disparaban. :/**

**-Aelita: ¿Dónde estás?**

**-Yumi: En el autobús camino del trabajo.**

**-Aelita: Hablamos allí.**

**-Yumi: Ok, hasta luego.**

**-Aelita: Adiós :)**

Apagué el móvil. Yumi me empezaba a preocupar. Esa pesadilla acabaría por volverla loca. Si no estuviera tan estresada y se relajara… A lo mejor si Yumi encontraba pareja…

-Jeremie-llamé al chico.

-Dime-Jeremie no apartaba la mirada de la carretera.

-Yumi volvió a soñar con aquel hombre que la perseguía-dije.

-¿Otra vez?-Jeremie levantó un poco el volumen de voz.

-Sí, oye, ¿Crees que sueña eso porque está sola y se estresa por eso?-pregunté al rubio.

-Puede ser-me respondió.

De repente, una bombilla en mí se encendió, tuve una idea, una idea brillante… más o menos…

¡Encontraré novio a Yumi!

**William POV:**

Allí estaba yo, en un desfile de moda. Qué horror, esta gente no sabe diseñar. Aun así yo seguía haciendo fotos como si aquello me entusiasmara.

Yumi pensaba en poner de entradilla:

"La mejor moda de invierno del siglo XXI"

Si, la mejor moda ni en sueños. Aquello era un sinfín de tetas y culos al aire. ¡Por favor, que estamos en invierno!

Acabó el desfile y yo almacenaba en la cámara como unas 400 fotos. Salí del lugar dirigiéndome a mi coche. Recibí un mensaje de Aelita.

"Ven aquí corriendo, estoy eligiendo al novio de Yumi"

-¿Qué?-Aelita estaba loca.

-¿Cómo se atreve a elegir un novio sin contar conmigo?-monté en mi auto y me dirigí hacia la empresa.

**Ulrich POV:**

Estaba andando tranquilamente cuando algo chocó contra mi espalada. Me giré y vi a un muchacho tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ese chico se levantó y se puso de tras mía abrazándose a mi espalda.

Miré hacia el frente y vi dos hombres que, parecía que seguían al chico.  
-¡Hey tú aparta!-dijo uno de ellos.

El chico temblaba en mi espalda, de frío o de miedo, no sé.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?-les pregunté.

-Sí, aparta-dijo el otro.

No me moví, de seguro que quería robar al muchacho que, tendría mi edad pero era tan bajito…

Aquellos hombres se habían detenido al frente nuestro. Golpeaban sus puños intentando intimidarme. Yo me crucé de brazos y no me moví, sabía que cometían un error al intentar robar al chico delante de tanta gente.

Más personas vieron el espectáculo y se acercaron en defensa del chico que se había pegado en mi espalda.

Los dos hombres vieron que no podría hacer nada en un sitio tan abierto y decidieron marcharse de allí.

-¡Esto no acaba aquí!-pude Oír.

Una vez comprobado que se habían ido, me giré y hablé al chico.

-Ya está, tranquilo-.

El chico abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Gracias, siento el choque-me dijo.

Me quede mirando al chico, bajito, viste de morado y es rubio con una graciosa mecha morada en el centro.

-¿Odd?-pregunté tímidamente.

El chaval se quedó mirándome un rato con duda.

-¿Ulrich?-dijo por fin.

Ambos nos abrazamos, ¿Nos abrazamos? Si es así, no duró mucho.

-¡Cuánto tiempo tío!-dijo él.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?-pregunté.

-Hace dos años-respondió.- ¿y tú?-

-Hace 5 meses-le respondí.

Ambos estuvimos hablando de cómo fue nuestra vida. Odd me contó su penosa vida de artista y que ahora trabajaba en un taller de coches.

-¿Y tú?, desapareciste-dijo Odd.

-Mi padre me llamó y me dijo que era hora que me hiciera con su empresa pero, antes de eso, quería que estudiase un poco el tema y me mandó a Alemania a estudiar durante 4 años- le contesté.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó.

-La empresa es mía desde hace 5 meses-le respondí.

**Yumi POV:**

Llegué al edificio donde yo trabajaba, subí arriba y me encaminé hacia mi oficina. Cuando llegué sentí que me había perdido algo.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté.

Aelita estaba en mi oficina rodeada de un montón de chicos. Entre ellos William

-Verás Yumi, se cómo curarte de tus pesadillas así que, ¡VAMOS A ESCOGERTE UN NOVIO!-Dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿¡Qué!? No pienso escoger a ninguno-dije mirando a todos los chicos.

-Que sí que sí, veras mujer las pesadillas son por un estrés que produces al estar sola que…-Aelita ya estaba con una de sus tonterías.

-Aelita, entiendo que me quieras ayudar pero no me gustan ninguno de los que hay aquí presentes-dije señalándoles a todos.

Vi como a Aelita se mostraba desilusionada.

-De acuerdo… Venga marchaos todos-Aelita comenzó a echar a los pretendientes.

-Gracias-la dije.

Todos se fueron con cara de desilusionados.

-¿A mí tampoco me quieres?-preguntó William.

-William, te aprecio pero como amigo, nada más-le respondí con una sonrisa.

William se marchó de allí dejándonos a Aelita y a mí solas. Miré mal a Aelita y esta se intimidó por unos segundos.

-Aelita, sé que me quieres ver felizmente "casada" con algún hombre, pero esto fue pasarse un poco-la regañe suavemente.

-Lo sé pero es que no puedes seguir así-dijo la peli rosa.

Miré a mi amiga, tenía razón. Fui a hablar pero un gritó irrumpió en la sala.

-¡AELITA, YUMI, JEREMIE!-esa voz es de Odd.

Los tres nombrados nos asomamos y vimos como Odd entraba tirando del brazo de otro chico.

**Aelita POV:**

Odd me asustó, ¿Quién se cree que es para irrumpir en horas de trabajo? Vi como arrastraba a un chico. Salimos todos y nos pusimos enfrente de Odd.

-Odd, ¿Qué mosca te picó?-dijo Jeremie.

Odd no dijo nada y empujó al otro chaval hacia nosotros. Le miré a la cara, no me lo puedo creer.

Pegué un chillido y salté a los brazos del chico. Acto seguido le comencé a besar la mejilla.

Yumi y Jeremie me miraban extraños. No lo habían reconocido. Yo jamás podría olvidar aquel flequillo tan peculiar suyo.

Bajé de sus hombros y me giré hacia Yumi y Jeremie.

-¡Es que no reconocéis a Ulrich!-dije.

Miré divertida como Jeremie y Yumi palidecían. Jeremie fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Ulrich, cuanto tiempo-Dijo con un saludo de manos.

-Lo mismo digo Jeremie-dijo Ulrich respondiendo al saludo.

Yumi seguía quieta, como una estatua. No mostraba señales de vida. Ni siquiera la oía respirar. Fui a hablar con ella pero esta me interrumpió. Yumi ahogó un chillido y saltó, al igual que yo hice, a los brazos del chaval. Ulrich la abrazó y Yumi se colgó de su cuerpo. Los pies de Yumi no tocaban el suelo.

Vi como Yumi dejaba escapar alguna que otra lágrima de felicidad.

-¿Dios Ulrich, donde te habías metido?-Oí decir a Yumi cuando Ulrich la dejó en el suelo.

Ambos estaban hablando y los demás les mirábamos sonriéndoles. ¿Será posible el hecho de que Ulrich no haya olvidado a Yumi después de tanto tiempo?

**William POV:**

Estaba en la impresora sacando las fotos que le tenía que dar a Yumi cuando escuché risas y gritos. Me fui hasta la sala de donde venía el ruido.

-¿Se puede saber que es este ruido?-vi a Yumi abrazada a un chico.

¿Será posible? Pero si es el tramposo de Ulrich Stern. El alemán acababa de llegar y ya estaba abrazando a Yumi.

Vi en el rostro de Yumi felicidad, felicidad de ver al alemán. Él se fue, estuvo desaparecido y yo en cambio me quedé aquí con Yumi. Pero aun así parece que él castaño tiene ventaja sobre mí.

-Ulrich, has vuelto… que alegría-mentí.

Parece ser que se me notó mucho mi rabia hacia el alemán porque me miraron mal, todos.

-Si William, yo tampoco me alegro de verte-me contestó.

-Wow, los dos enemigos enfrentados de nuevo-dijo Odd tras las palabras severas de Ulrich.  
-¡Odd!-todos le regañaron.

Miraba fatal a Ulrich y el me devolvía la misma mirada. Tenía la mirada fija en la mía, el único movimiento que hacía era el parpadeo de sus ojos. Era difícil averiguar en qué estaba pensando el chico. Siempre tenía ese rostro sin expresión.

-¿Por qué volviste?-me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?-Ulrich me devolvió la pregunta con un tono cortante.

Aelita se puso entre medias.

-Chicos, no querréis montarla aquí en la oficina, ¿verdad?-dijo la chiquilla mirándonos a los dos.

Miré a la peli rosa y luego miré a Ulrich. Me giré y me dirigí hasta mi oficina. Aunque tuviera año más que el alemán, sabía que si me peleaba con él acabaría perdiendo. Ulrich estuvo desde muy pequeño entrenado artes marciales y me podría derribar de un golpe.

Entré en mi oficina y cerré la puerta de un portazo. He estado mucho tiempo luchando por Yumi, así que no dejaré que venga Ulrich para robármela.

Saqué todas las fotos y las dejé colocadas dentro de una carpeta amarrilla. También metí una carta que escribí hace tiempo para Yumi. Es el momento de dársela.

**Yumi POV:**

William salió de allí hecho una furia. Tantos años sin verse y se ponen a discutir. Esos dos no cambiarán nunca.

Por otro lado, que alegría me dio el volver a ver a Ulrich. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de él…Cuando Aelita dijo que era Ulrich mi corazón se paró o eso pensé yo. Había soñado tanto tiempo con volverle a tener que en ese momento no sabía qué hacer.

Solo sé que reaccioné como una loca tirándome a sus brazos.

Miré a Ulrich, estaba tan guapo…con ese pelo, esos ojos…esos ojos color miel que tanto me gustaba mirar años atrás, cuando solo éramos uno chiquillos, unos niños de 15 años.

Aelita me dio un codazo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Si me ha dado es que, seguro, me había quedado con mi mejor cara de boba mirando al tonto encantador este.

-¿Qué tal Yumi?, ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó la peli rosa con un tono de burla.

-Sí, por supuesto, todo va genial-intenté ocultar lo evidente.

Aelita comenzó a reírse tras ver el cambio de color en mis mejillas. Yo intenté ignorarla. Miré a Ulrich y el me miró a mí.

Otra vez, como en aquella parada. Ambos quedamos confinados en un mundo en el que solo existimos los dos.

Ahora que lo pienso… aquel chico de la parada, el día que me quedé dormida o sea ayer…era él, era Ulrich. Entonces no fue un simple cliché lo que sentí. Fue algo más.

Seguía observando a Ulrich y él me observaba a mí. De pronto, la pesadilla que apenas unas horas antes había tenido volvió a mi mente. Pero esta vez solo eran imágenes que pasaban a una velocidad de vértigo en mi mente. Entre tantas imágenes casi no me enteré de lo que pasaba pero pude comprobar que, dos de los presentes salía en mi sueño. Aelita y Ulrich.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Junto a ti._**

**Sara Eaton Everdeen** : Me alegro que te emocionara n.n gracias por leer mi fic ;)

**holaminombreesdrama **: Espero que te siga gustando. El cap 4 es un tanto raro ;/ espero que te guste

pd: espero tu siguiete cap de tu historia.

_**Capítulo 4:**_

**Ulrich POV:**

A Yumi la ocurría algo. Tenía ambas manos en la cabeza y se retorcía por momentos. Aelita corrió al lado de la japonesa e intentó inútilmente que la respondiera. Veía a Yumi, comenzaba a jadear.

Corrí al lado de ella y Aelita se apartó. La agarré por los hombros.

-¡Yumi!-la llamaba.

Ella no me respondía. El único sonido que escuchaba de ella eran sus jadeos.

-¡Yumi!-intenté que saliera de su trance inútilmente.

La agarré más fuerte de los hombros y la comencé a zarandear suavemente. No respondía.

**Yumi POV:**

_Aelita tomo mi mano y comenzamos a correr. Era de noche y hacía mucho frío. Ambas escapábamos de…algo…no sé qué era._

_Llegamos a un callejón sin salida._

_-¡Por aquí!- Aelita tiró de mi mano y dimos media vuelta._

Esa imagen corta desapareció. Nada más acabar esa "visión", tuve otra.

_Un hombre me apuntaba con un arma. Yo estaba delante de él, inmóvil. Deslizó su dedo índice hasta el gatillo y lo apretó._

Y como la anterior, esa visión desapareció. Pero otra vino a sustituir a la que recientemente se había esfumado.

_-¿Estas bien?- era Ulrich el que me hablaba._

_-Sí…-había un hombre en el suelo tirado que comenzó a moverse._

_Ulrich tomó mi mano y salimos del edificio en el que nos encontrábamos._

Desperté de una especie de trance en el que estaba sumida y vi que todos estaban a mí alrededor.

-¡Yumi!-la peli rosa me llamó al ver que abrí los ojos.

No la contesté. Miraba a todos algo confusa.

**Aelita POV:**

Yumi se despertó. Menos mal, ya estábamos llamando al médico. Nos miraba confusa. Al final habló.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-La japonesa se levantó del suelo.

-De pronto empezaste a jadear y a retorcerte-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué te pasó Yumi?-Jeremie dejó el teléfono tras haber llamado a un doctor.

-Pues…me acuerdo de estar hablando con Aelita, luego me quedé mirando a…bueno a…una persona…-intentó disimular la japonesa.-y de repente volví a tener esa pesadilla, pero esta vez era distinta-.

-¿Distinta?-la pregunté.

-Sí, esta vez salíais tú y Ulrich-Yumi nos señaló.

Ulrich y Odd nos miraban aturdidos.

-Vale, empieza desde el principio, porque creo que nos hemos perdido-dijo Odd arrascándose la nuca.

Resoplé. No me acordaba. Ulrich y Odd no saben nada de las pesadillas que Yumi últimamente estaba teniendo.

Tras haberles puesto al día, Yumi continuó su historia.

-Bueno, lo que estaba diciendo era que esta vez salíais vosotros dos-Yumi nos señaló.  
En ese momento Llegó el doctor y nuestro jefe.

-Señorita Ishiyama, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-.

-No es nada señor, simplemente se ha medio desmayado y a…-fui cortada por el doctor.

-¿Medio desmayado?-.

-Sí, estaba despierta pero a la vez no-intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero lo único que salía de mi boca eran frases sin sentido.

El doctor se llevó a Yumi a una silla cercana y ahí comenzó a tratarla. El jefe, tras comprobar que todo iba bien, se fue a su despacho.

**William POV:**

Estaba en el baño cuando escuché ruidos y voces alteradas en la sala donde, casi, me peleo con Stern. Me lavé las manos y tomé la carpeta amarilla. Me dirigí hasta la sala y vi a un montón de gente que miraban a un mismo punto en concreto.  
Al rato, vi como el jefe y un tipo que nunca había visto en mi vida entraban haciéndose sitio entra el barullo que había aquí formado. Me acerqué a Emilie y la pregunté:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-.

-Creo que Yumi se desmayó o algo así- me respondió con duda.

-¡Qué!-empecé a hacerme sitio entre todos los trabajadores que había.

Cundo logré estar en primera fila, vi a lo que parecía ser el doctor tratando a Yumi mientras esta estaba sentada sobre una mesa. Giré un poquito la cabeza y vi a la pandilla allí reunida. Me acerqué con cara de enfado.

Jeremie me vio y me saludó.

-¿Qué pasa Will?-dijo Odd, aunque preferí ignorarle.

Me dirigí en dirección hacia Ulrich. Se hallaba sentado en una mesa, al igual que Aelita.

-¿Qué la has hecho?-agarré a Stern del cuello de la camisa.

Aelita se asustó por mi reacción y se apartó corriendo. Ulrich, en cambio, reaccionó golpeando mis brazos para que le soltara. Cosa que consiguió.

-¡Hey relájate!, No la he hecho nada-.

-William, Ulrich no la ha hecho nada-Aelita intentó calmarme.

-No es culpa de Ulrich-Odd apoyó el comentario anterior de Aelita.

-¡Si es su culpa!-grité alterado.- ¿Cómo os explicáis que aparezca él y a Yumi la ocurra esto?-. 

-A esto William, se le llama "casualidad"-dijo Jeremie.

-¿Casualidad? ¡Y una mierda!-Ante la mirada de atónitos que tenían todos, acerté un puñetazo en la cara de Ulrich.

El alemán calló de la mesa al suelo. Ni siquiera él se esperaba ese golpe.

-¡William!-Aelita chilló mi nombre.

Ulrich se levantó del suelo. Le sangraba la nariz.

-¿Estas mal de la olla Dumbar?-Odd se había puesto en defensa del alemán.

Ulrich se puso delante de mí. Aelita se tapaba la boca con las manos, Jeremie nos miraba atónito y Odd intentaba inútilmente que me fuera.

-Si tienes un problema habla-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Tú eres mi problema!-Me posicioné delante de él de forma intimidante.

-¡Chicos!-la voz de la peli rosa resonó en toda la sala, captando la atención de todos los que se hallaban en ella.

-¿Por qué no te vuelves a Alemania?-dije con chulería.-Estábamos más que bien antes de que llegaras-.

-Chicos, esta no es forma de…-Ulrich y Yo interrumpimos al australiano.  
-¡Tú no te metas Della Robia!- gritamos al unísono.

-A lo que iba…-comencé a decir.- ¿Por qué no vuelves a Alemania, alemán de mierda (Sin ofender, no tengo nada en contra de los alemanes xD) , estaríamos más…-Ulrich me acertó la cara con su puño de una manera brutal.

Odd y Jeremie agarraron corriendo a Ulrich y otros dos empleados me agarraron a mí.

-¡Esto no ha acabado Stern!-grité mientras me llevaban a mi oficina.

-¡Ven cuando quieras!-Ulrich me gritó antes de que le llevaran a la oficina de Aelita.

**Yumi POV:**

Escuché como William y Ulrich se peleaban. Resoplé. Esos dos a veces parecen críos. El doctor comprobaba mi pulso.

-Todo está en orden-le oí decir.

-Y bien, ¿Qué me pasa?-pregunté.

-habrás dormido mal y estarás cansada-dijo el hombre.-He hablado con tu jefe para que te dé permiso para irte a casa-. El doctor recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Antes de irse me lanzó una tarjeta.

-Llámame si te vuelve a ocurrir-dicho esto, salió por la puerta.

Agarré la tarjeta y leí:

_"Sr. Nicolás, Nº Tel: 91 546 87 23 / Nº Cel.65 877 90 88"_

Guardé la tarjetita en mi bolso y me dirigí a la oficina de Aelita. Cuando entré vi a Jeremie y a Odd escuchando a Aelita mientras esta regañaba al alemán, que se hallaba sentado en una silla con un papel manchado de rojo sobre la nariz. Suspiré y me posicioné al lado de la peli rosa. La pasé mi brazo por su cuello.

-Ya, relájate-dije- Solo ha sido una pelea-.

Aelita se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Ya estás bien?-preguntó.

-Sí, solo ha sido del cansancio-dije.

De repente el silencio. Nadie decía nada. Nos mirábamos los unos a los otros. Decidí romper ese silencio.

-¿Me vais a explicar que ha pasado?-dije mirando a Ulrich.

-Nada, ese William es tonto-dijo Aelita.

-Sí, vino a sí de repente y se puso a discutir con Ulrich-intervino Odd.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-William dice que el hecho de venir Ulrich hace que tú te pongas mala-dijo Jeremie.

-Qué tontería…-suspiré.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí hacia la oficina de William. Entré sin llamar y lo halle sentado en la silla. Tenía el labio hinchado.

Me adentre a la sala y cerré la puerta. El ruido que provoqué al cerrar hizo que William se sobresaltase. Vio que era yo y se volvió a girar.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó.

No le contesté, me puse delante de él y le miré fijamente a los ojos. Me cruce de brazos y me apoye sobre la mesa.

-¿Tú estás loco?-dije de repente.- ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir así de repente a TÚS amigos y encima golpear a Ulrich diciéndole que él es el culpable de lo que me ha pasado?-.

-¿Acaso no lo es?-dijo William mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Me quedé callada. Ahora que lo pienso, fue mirarle a los ojos cuando me vinieron esas "visiones". William sonrió.

-¿Lo ves?, ni siquiera tú estás segura-dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su mesa.

Yo lo miraba. No quería darle la razón pero tampoco podía quitársela. A lo mejor tenía razón… ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo va a tener Ulrich la culpa?

Paré mis pensamientos cuando William me tendió una carpeta amarilla.  
-Las fotos-dijo al momento que yo la tomaba.

-gracias-dije al inglés.

Él me sonrió y se volvió a sentar. Agarré su silla y lo giré hacia mí.

-Pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hoy, ¿me oyes?-le advertí.

William asintió y me fui de su oficina. Me dirigí al despacho de mi amiga para decirla que me iba a casa a descansar. Entré pero no había nadie.

Busqué en el despacho de Jeremie. Nada.

Miré la hora. 14:30. Estarían comiendo. Bajé deprisa las escaleras y me dirigí al restaurante al que íbamos siempre a comer. Hallé a la parejita enstein sentados en el sitio de siempre.

-Hola-les saludé.

Aelita en ese momento tenía la boca llena. Se tapó con la mano y me hizo un ademán para que me sentara. La negué con la cabeza.

-Solo quería deciros que me voy a casa, me han dicho que me valla a descansar-dije.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos?-dijo Jeremie.

-No, además vosotros os tenéis que quedar aquí hasta las 19:00-me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

Una duda pasó por mi mente al ver que faltaba alguien, más bien dos personas.

-¿Y Odd y Ulrich?-pregunté.

Aelita tragó, bebió agua y me contestó.

-Se fueron -.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Ulrich tenía que irse a trabajar y Odd le siguió porque dice que no quiere irse solo a la calle, vete a saber por qué-contestó Jeremie.

Asentí y salí del establecimiento.

**Ulrich POV:**

Odd me había seguido. Creo que seguía asustado por esos dos matones que le quisieron robar. Iba conduciendo camino a la casa del rubio. Odd estaba asomado por la ventanilla, mientras tanto yo no apartaba la mirada de la carretera. Seguía pensando en la pelea con William. ¿Es que le faltan neuronas o qué? Dice que yo tengo la culpa. Aunque todos le dijeran lo contrario, tenía que ser lo que él dijese. Desde luego más cabezón y no nace.

El pensar en William me hizo pensar en Yumi. ¿Qué la ocurrió? Dice que vio "visiones", pero ¿qué clase de visiones? Acabo de llegar y ya me está liando. Aelita dijo que Yumi tenía pesadillas en la que ella era perseguida por un hombre que, al final la disparaba. También comentó que llevaba teniendo ese sueño desde hace 1 semana. No le dije a Yumi que necesitaba ir a un psicólogo por miedo a que me golpeara o me gritara. A ella no la gustan los psicólogos. Seguí pensando en ella. Sin darme cuenta, dejé de prestar atención a lo demás.

**Odd POV:**

Metí la cara dentro del coche. Hacía mucho frio fuera y la tenía congelada. Miré a Ulrich. Parecía distraído, pero seguía mirando a la carretera. Froté mis manos para que se calentaran un poco. Me había pasado casi todo el viaje con las manos y la cara por fuera de la ventanilla. Me volví a fijar en Ulrich y vi que, prestaba atención a la carretera pero parecía que estaba pensando en otra cosa. En mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa y agarré un lápiz que había tirado bajo mis pies.

Agarré el lápiz y lo empecé a agitar en dirección hacia Ulrich. Uno…dos…y…. ¡TRES! El lápiz acertó en el ojo de alemán.

-¡Odd!-Ulrich apartó los ojos de la carretera.

Mi risa era fuerte. La detuve cuando vi el camión. Mi cara palideció.

-¡Ulrich!-grité.

Ulrich miró rápidamente a la autopista. Su cara se puso como la mía y lo único que le vi hacer fue girar el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha.

**Yumi POV:**

Ya había llegado a casa. Llegué en el momento propicio, pues fue llegar yo y comenzó a nevar. Después de asearme, me preparé un café y me senté en la mesa que había en mi habitación. Saqué de la bolsa la carpeta amarilla y la abrí.

Miré las fotos que William había sacado al desfile de moda de esta mañana.

-qué horror-susurré.

William tenía razón. Esa gente no sabe diseñar. A mí se me ocurren montones de cosas mejores que a esas personas. Pasé todas las fotos decidiendo cual sería la portada para la revista. Escogí una foto en la que salía una chica alta, con el pelo negro que llevaba como un abrigo. Escogí esa porque era la única chica a la que no se la veía ni el culo ni las tetas.

Tomé todas las fotos y las golpeé despacio en la mesa para colocarlas. De entre ellas calló un sobre. Parecía ser una carta.

-¿Y esto?- pensé.

En el sobre ponía:

_"Para Yumi."_

Parecía la letra de William. Abrí el sobre y saqué de él un folio doblado. Lo desdoblé y me puse a leer.

_Querida Yumi:_

_Si te escribo esta carta es porque mi corazón no puede callarse por más tiempo. Te quiero y tan solo quiero probar tus labios una vez más. Dime que me amas, de lo contrario no tendría sentido seguir viviendo. Piensa en lo felices que seremos amor mío solo pido que te quedes a mi lado el resto de mi vida yo prometo protegerte y cuidarte._

_Ya sé que te lo dije antes pero te lo repetiré una vez más. TE QUIERO, TE AMO. Dime la verdad. ¿No sientes lo mismo por mí?_

_Atte. William._

¿Probar mis labios una vez más? ¡Pero si nunca nos hemos besado! Seguro que este bebió cuando escribió esto porque jamás en mi vida besé al inglés.

Por otra parte, ¿Qué le diría mañana cuando le vea? No me gusta él pero tampoco quiero ser descortés. Le quiero pero como a un amigo. Le quiero igual que como quiero a Jeremie o a Odd o a…Ulrich…supongo que le quiero como a un amigo.

**Odd POV:**

Me desperté. Estaba confuso, ¿Qué ha pasado? Fui a moverme pero me dolía mucho el cuello, demasiado. Miré al frente como pude y vi un árbol. Había trocitos de cristal roto y me percaté que me había rajado la cara con los cristales. Tenía una brecha en la cabeza.  
Me acordé de todo, sé que tiré un lápiz a Ulrich y provoqué que él dejara de mirar a la carretera. Luego creo que Ulrich giró el volante para evitar que nos chocáramos con un camión pero el coche patinó y nos chocamos con un árbol.

Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi a Ulrich. Estaba desmayado. Tenía una oreja sangrando y al igual que yo, trocitos de cristales en la cara.

Levanté el brazo y le toqué el hombro.

-Ulrich…-pude articular con dificultad.

Lo llamé como siete veces y al final despertó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Ulrich estaba igual de desorientado que yo.

El hombre del camión vio lo que nos había pasado y se bajó de su vehículo para ayudarnos. Llamó a una ambulancia y nos sacó fuera.

**Ulrich POV:**

Me dolía la oreja derecha un montón. Solo me acuerdo de haber girado el volante y ya no me acuerdo casi de nada más. A, ya, fue el estúpido de Odd, ¿a quién se le ocurre tirar un lápiz mientras estas conduciendo? Odd estaba "sentado" al lado mío. En realidad se encontraba en una posición un tanto incómoda, el asiento suyo se desencajó cuando chocamos.

El coche se abolló por la parte de adelante. Parecía que el árbol estaba dentro del coche. El hombre del camión abrió la puerta que estaba al lado de Odd. Este desabrochó el cinturón del australiano y lo agarró como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Odd no podía mover el cuello. Se lo tiene merecido por idiota. Cuando lleguemos a casa, juro que le meto el lápiz por el….

Yo salí por mi cuenta. Abrí la puerta y me levanté del coche poco a poco. Estaba mareado. Vi como el hombre del camión dejó a Odd en el suelo. Me senté al lado de Odd.

-Casi no lo contamos-dijo Odd medio riéndose.

Solté una risa falsa y después estalle en furia.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre tirarme un lápiz mientras estoy conduciendo Odd!?-Odd se sobresaltó por mi reacción.

-Vale relájate tío-dijo intentando calmarme.

Miré mal a Odd. Este rio nervioso.

-Tienes que ver qué pinta tienes-dijo en tono de burla.

Yo me reí, le miré y vi su cara. No tendría mejor aspecto que yo.

**Jeremie POV:**

Estaba mandando a la imprenta la revista hecha por ordenador. Ya estaba acabada, Yumi me mandó la portada desde su casa. Esa chica no descansa.

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí a fuera. Meré el reloj.

-Las 18:56-.

Me fui a buscar a Aelita. La encontré sentada en su sitio hablando por teléfono.

-Hola Aelita-fui a darla un beso en los labios pero esta me hizo una señal de espera.

-De acuerdo, ya voy para allá -Oí decir a mi prometida.

Guardó el móvil en su bolso y se giró hacia mí.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital, Odd y Ulrich han tenido un accidente de coche-dijo mientras salía a toda máquina del edificio.

-¿¡Qué!?-la pregunté mientras la seguía.

Aelita iba corriendo y casi no la alcanzaba. Cuando se detuvo la agarré del brazo.

-Explícame, ¿Cómo un accidente?-la pregunté.

-Pues un accidente Jeremie-Aelita no me quería dar más detalles.

Bufé y entré en el coche. Aelita se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Metí la llave y arranqué el auto.

**Yumi POV:**

Ya eran las 19:12. Aelita y Jeremie deben de estar ya en su casa. Decidí llamarla para ver qué tal iba la revista. Descolgué el teléfono y marqué su número de su fijo. No me respondían. Llame como unas veinte veces y nada. Colgué el teléfono fijo y saqué mi móvil. Busqué en la lista de contactos el número de móvil de la peli rosa. La llamé y esta vez sí que me respondió.

-Hola, ¿Dónde estáis?-pregunté.

-Camino al hospital-respondió.

-¿¡Qué!?-Me asusté.- ¿Qué paso?-.

-A nosotros nada, son los payasos de Ulrich y Odd, han tenido un accidente de coche-me respondió.

-¿Un accidente?-pregunté.

Escuché como Aelita bufaba.

-Sí, un accidente, ¿Qué os pasa?, ¿No sabéis lo que es un accidente?-.

-¿En qué hospital están?-pregunté ignorando a la chica.

-En el más cercano, ¿Por qué?-colgué a la chica.

**Odd POV:**

Lo que me faltaba, un collarín. Si señores, me han puesto collarín como a los perros. Me dijeron algo de un esguince en la cervical y no recuerdo nada más. No presté mucha atención al doctor ya que estaba distraído con la enfermera.

También me cosieron la brecha que me hice al golpearme con lo que sea que hubiera delante de mí en ese momento. Lo demás que tengo son magulladuras, moratones, cardenales…etc…  
Yo estaba sentado en una silla en la consulta del doctor. Ulrich estaba a mi lado. A él le habían vendado la oreja derecha. Tenía un cardenal en la frete, creo que fue al chocarse con el volante. Por lo demás estábamos sanitos.

Antes vi como Ulrich hablaba por teléfono con, creo que con Aelita. La dijo que viniera a por nosotros. Ya que no teníamos medio de transporte para irnos por nuestra cuenta.

Pasamos un rato esperando hasta que por fin vimos a la peli rosa y al rubio que corría detrás de ella.

Los saludé con la mano como si nada hubiera pasado. Aelita se detuvo en frente nuestra y nos miró a los dos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-El imbécil de Odd me tiró un lápiz al ojo mientras conducía y provoco que nos chocáramos-Ulrich no me paraba de mirar mal.

Aelita y Jeremie tampoco me miraban muy bien que digamos. Antes de que saliéramos vimos a Yumi.

-¡Yumi!-Aelita la llamó al verla.

Yumi se acercó a nosotros…más bien a Ulrich. Lo abrazó y el la devolvió el abrazo. Le dio un beso en la comisura del labio.

-¿Estás bien?-Yumi comenzó a revisar la cara a Ulrich.

Me quedé observando cómo se preocupaba por el alemán. Genial, se olvidó de mí. Carraspeé un poco llamando su atención.

-Gracias estoy bien, pero me reconforta tu dolor-dije yéndome hacia Aelita y Jeremie.  
Yumi rio y me besó la mejilla.

-Perdón Odd, pero es que…-La interrumpí.

-Sí, sí, te preocupa más tu "solo amigo", ¿verdad?-comencé a mover las cejas de arriba abajo.  
Yumi se puso roja, ¿Se puso roja? No lo pude comprobar bien ya que me golpeó con el bolso. Me fui riendo al coche de los ensteins seguido de la pareja feliz. Aelita y Jeremie ya estaban montados.

Jeremie nos llevó a todos a nuestras respectivas casas.

**Yumi POV:**

Me despedí de Aelita y Jeremie y subí al portal de mi piso. Qué alegría me dio ver que Ulrich estaba bien. Metí la llave en la cerradura y la giré con suavidad.

-Qué raro, juraría que había cerrado la puerta con llave-dije en voz alta.

Juraría que la cerré, pero como me fui tan corriendo no puedo confirmar nada. Entré dentro y cerré la puerta. Colgué en el perchero mi abrigo y me dirigí al salón. Encendí la luz y vi a alguien sentado en el sofá. Este se giró al escuchar mi entrada.

-¿William?-.

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Junto a Ti.**_

**holaminombreesdrama** _**:**_ jajajajajajaxD ok... la cuestión es que las visiones de Yumi tienen un significado y no te puedo decir nada. Y tranquila, esperaré lo que quieras a tu capitulo ;)

_**Capítulo 5:**_

**Yumi POV:**

-¿William?-.

El sujeto al que yo había nombrado por el nombre de William se movió lentamente hacia mí. Iba a paso lento pero aun sí yo retrocedía.

-Yumi, escúchame-su voz rompió el silencio.

-¿Estás loco?-le corté. -¿Cómo osas en venir a mi casa y colarte dentro como un vil ladrón?  
William estaba ya muy cerca de mí. Yo había dejado de retroceder al chocarme con la mesa del salón.

-William, quiero una explicación ahora mismo, porque de lo contrario te voy a…-William me agarró de los hombros y me besó en los labios. Yo no correspondí al beso pero tampoco me aparté. No sabía qué hacer.

William me seguía besando como si su vida fuese a costa de eso. Él bajó su mano hasta el final del jersey negro que llevaba con intención de quitármelo. Tanteé con la manos tras de mi sobre la mesa y palpé con esta un jarrón. Lo agarré y lo rompí en su cabeza.

William soltó un gemido y se separó de mí. Yo me puse al lado del sofá con el jarrón en mano.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Yumi?-William se acariciaba la parte dolida.

-Quiero una explicación William-Dije mientras le apuntaba con el jarrón ya roto.

-¿Es que no lo ves Yumi?-dijo alzando las manos para conseguir más énfasis.- ¡Estoy aquí por ti!

Le miré extraña. Vi como William sonreía por lo que acaba de decir. Al ver que no decía nada, William prosiguió a hablar.

-Yumi, ¿Leíste la carta?-preguntó.

Asentí. Lo que hizo que William riera como un loco.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?-dijo acercándose a mí.

Yo lo detuve alzando el jarrón hacia él. Retrocedí unos pasos más.

-No me gustas William-dije cortante.- Me da igual lo que me escribas o lo que hagas, no me gustas-.

William borró la sonrisa de su cara. Su mirada quedó clavada en la mía. Vi que en su mirada había angustia, dolor y enfado. Se quedó callado. Ambos nos mirábamos sin decir nada.

-Es por Ulrich ¿verdad?-dijo William por fin.

No dije nada. Le miraba confundida.

-¿¡Es por Ulrich!?-el tono en que lo dijo me dio cierto miedo.

No me lo pensé más tiempo. Le miré con una expresión de enfado y seriedad. Puse recta mi postura y baje el jarrón.

-Sí, es por él-dije tajantemente.

Vi como la expresión de William cambió a un enfado mayor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró un poco de los pelos. Acto seguido golpeó fuertemente la mesa donde yo había sacado el jarrón. Lo miré seria. No sería el más fuerte que yo. Bajo mi sorpresa vi como William comenzaba a reír otra vez.

Me acerqué un poco a él.

-¿William?-le toqué con mi mano el hombro.

Paró de reír y se giró bruscamente hacia mí. Me agarró de los hombros.

-Ulrich no puede darte lo que yo, dime que me quieres-dijo tomando mi barbilla.-Dimelo Yumi, sé que me quieres, ya no puedes ocultármelo más.

-Estás loco-dije apartándome rápidamente de él.

William me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia él. Me volvió a besar pero esta vez reaccioné dándole una bofetada en la cara. William se separó de mí y se fue a la puerta. Se giró para decirme una última frase.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Yumi, desearás no haber hecho lo que ahora acabas de hacer-y se fue dando un fuerte portazo.

William se ha ido. Pero, aun así seguía inquieta. ¿Me arrepentiré de esto? Quien sabe lo que hará William. Es chico perdió la razón y la cordura. Me comenzó a doler la cabeza y, como esta mañana volví a tener esas "visiones" extrañas.

_Corría de la mano de…de…no sé quién es. Oí unos disparos más. Esa persona y yo llegamos a un callejón sin salida. Nos dimos la vuelta y apareció un hombre. Ese hombre era alto y fuerte. No tenía pelo y llevaba un tatuaje en la cabeza en forma de salamandra. Tenía un bigote bastante grande acompañado de una barba castaña._

_Nos apuntó con la pistola. En ese momento apareció William._

_-Ya te lo advertí Yumi-tras esta palabras aquel hombre disparó en mi dirección._

Salí de mi trance otra vez. Estaba en el suelo, me debí caer mientras veía eso. Me levanté despacio.

-¿Y si lo que veo ahora, pasara en el futuro?-me dije a mi misma.

**Odd POV:**

Ya era 23 de Diciembre en torre de Hierro. Yo me encontraba en el taller de coches atendiendo a una señora.

-Sí, mire vuelva a las 17:15-dije apuntando en una hoja.- A esa hora ya tendremos la luna de su coche arreglada del todo-.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto es?-preguntó afable la muchacha.

-14€-dije severo.-pero con el seguro la sale a 5€-.

La chica, que tendría unos 40 años me sonrió y me extendió el billete azul de 5€ sobre la mesa. Cuando se fue me senté en una silla que había detrás de mí. Ya estaba agotado, parece ser que ese día, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para romper los coches.

Antes llegó un coche que había sido aplastado por un camión que no pudimos arreglar. El tipo se enfadó cuando le dijimos que su coche era un coche S.S (Sin solución) y se pasó media hora gritando y amenazándonos.

Miré la hora, 13:21. Yo salía de allí a las 18:30. Hoy era mi último día de trabajo allí ese año. Tendría vacaciones hasta el 8 de Enero del año siguiente.

Después de trabajar tendría que ir a comprar regalos y demás. Mañana no solo celebramos la noche buena, si no también celebramos la noticia que Aelita nos comentó el día anterior.  
Estaba embarazada de Jeremie. Bien, en otro tiempo me hubiera deprimido. En Kadic estaba enamorado de la peli rosa en secreto. Pero el paso de los años me hizo entender que, si quería la felicidad de Aelita tendría que dejarla con Jeremie, que ella lo amaba. Decidí buscarme una novia para mí. Pero… ¿Quién iba a querer a un tío como yo?

Hablando de parejas, ¿Qué será de Yumi y Ulrich? Ulrich llevaba colado por Yumi desde que tenía 13 años, cuando estudiábamos en Kadic. Todo el mundo lo sabía, sabíamos que Ulrich amaba a Yumi pero parece ser que ella no se dio cuenta jamás. Nos reíamos de aquello.  
Ulrich, el niño un año menor que la japonesa, enamorado perdidamente de ella. Por culpa de su orgullo jamás saldrán juntos. Esos dos me desquician.

Luego está William. Yumi nos contó hace poco que, unos días atrás William irrumpió en su casa tratando de besarla, cosa que consiguió. Pero Yumi supo defenderse. Y hablando de William, ¿Dónde estará? Después de aquello no le volvimos a ver el pelo.

-¡Della Robia!-desperté tras notar una sacudida seguida de mi apellido.

-¿Qué pasó?-entre abrí los ojos.

Vi con horror que se trataba de mi jefe. Me levanté de un salto y me arreglé un poco.

-Lo siento, anoche no dormí bien-me excusé.

-¿No me digas?-dijo en un tono sarcástico mezclado de enfado.

-Tienes que ir a echar por mí esta carta al correos-dijo entregándome el sobre.  
Suspiré y miré el sobre.

-Pero jefe, correos está lejos-dije mirándole con súplica.

-¿Sabes que te pilla cerca Della Robia?-.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡La oficina del Paro!, asique ¡Muévete!-. Dicho esto salí pitando a la calle. Que malas pulgas tiene.

Iba andando tranquilo camino a correos. Hacía frio y con las prisas que me metió mi jefe dejé el abrigo allí. Mire la hora, 14:10. ¿He estado dormido todo ese tiempo? Cuando llegué a correos, mandé la carta. Salí a la calle silbando una canción de los Subsonics, grupo favorito de Ulrich. Pasé al lado de un restaurante. Mi vista se desvió a la comida, tenía hambre. Seguí mirando aquel restaurante y detuve mi mirada en una de las mesas de allí.

Un hombre de pelo negro y corto con perilla tomaba café al lado de otro tipo que leía el periódico. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Se trataban de los hombres que quisieron robarme el otro día. Dejé de mirarlos y crucé la carretera deprisa. Cuando llegué al otro lado suspiré tranquilo. No me habían visto. Me dirigí al taller a paso rápido, creo que será mejor alejarme del lugar.

**Aelita POV:**

Estaba súper emocionada. Mañana era noche buena y para poner mejor las cosas iba a tener un bebé. Me encontraba en la empresa empaquetando junto a Yumi, Jeremie y algunos trabajadores más, las revistas en cajas para mandarlas a los quioscos de todo el país.  
Miré a Jeremie. Estaba con la misma alegría que yo o eso manifestaba. El metía las revistas en puñados. Que bruto. Después miré a Yumi. No parecía muy contenta. Eso era normal. Primero William intentó vete a saber que con ella el otro día, después la amenaza con que se arrepentiría y la vuelven esas "visiones" a la mente. Si no conociera a Yumi diría que está loca.

Eran las 12:48 cuando empezamos a empaquetar todo y acabamos a las 15:27. Me fui hacia Yumi.

-Yumi, ¿Comemos?-dije frotándome la tripa. Ahora no solo tenía que comer yo.  
Yumi asintió esbozándome una sonrisa. Después se nos acopló Jeremie. Bajamos al restaurante de al lado y nos sentamos en el sitio de siempre. Mientras esperábamos al camarero me acerqué con la silla a Yumi.

-¿Cuándo piensas olvidarte de William, Yumi?-la pregunté captando su atención.  
Yumi me miró pensativa.

-No es solo William lo que me preocupa Aelita-dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Y qué es?-la tomé la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Pues…-quedó pensativa unos segundos.-Y si… ¿Y si las "visiones" que tengo son lo que nos depara el futuro Aelita?-.

Mi expresión se tornó a extraña.

-Eso no es verdad Yumi-dije intentado tranquilizar a la japonesa.- Esas "visiones" no tienen ni pies ni cabeza-.

-¿Y cómo te explicas que esas "visiones" aparezcan cuando miro a Ulrich a los ojos o cuando William me amenazó?-dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Es estrés. Ya te lo dijo el médico Yumi-dije tocándome la punta de la nariz dándome un aire a sabionda.

Yumi me miró pensativa y un poco triste. A sí que cambié mi expresión a una con picardía y la miré de reojo.

-Y estás estresada porque no le dices a Ulrich lo que sientes-.

Vi con gracia como Yumi enrojecía por mi comentario.

-Co-como pu-puedes pensar e-eso Aelita?-dijo titubeando.

Solo la mire con picardía para decirla:

-Te pillé-.

**Ulrich POV:**

Aquí estoy yo, en la famosa empresa de mi padre. Mi padre me está hablando de no sé qué de contadores, cosa que no me importa mucho en este momento. Mi mente ya estaba ocupada pensando en cierta japonesa.

-Y si esto ocurre, deberás… ¿Ulrich, me estás haciendo caso?-Oí a mi padre decir mi nombre.

-Perdona, ¿Qué decías?-dije al salir de mis pensamientos.

Mi padre se pasó la mano por los ojos.

-Ulrich, ¿Cómo quieres que te deje a cargo de la empresa si no me haces ni caso?-dijo un tanto alterado.

-Perdona pero estaba pensando en otra cosa-me excusé.

-¡Esa no es excusa!-genial, ya se alteró.

-Ya no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo-dije intentando calmarlo.

Me volvió a contar todo el rollo de antes. Intenté esta vez escucharle, de verdad que lo intenté.

-y así se solucionará el tema del pago cuando estemos tan apurados ¿me entendiste?-dijo al acabar de hablar.

-Eh… sí-mentí.

Mi padre se pasó la manga por la frente sudada. Se sentó en la silla y me miró.

-Ulrich, yo ya soy mayor y no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre-carraspeó y continuó su charla.-Cuando me valla tienes que saber afrontar tú solo los problemas.

¿Se preocupa de que tenga que afrontar solo los problemas? Pero si siempre prácticamente he estado solo. Ulrich Stern, hijo primogénito del famoso propietario de una empresa alemana, Walt Stern. Muchos creen que tengo suerte de tener unos padres tan ricos pero, el dinero no trae la felicidad. Mi padre no es ni ha sido muy paternal conmigo y mi relación con él a causa de eso no es muy buena.

Luego está mi madre. Prefiere escuchar a mi padre antes que a mí. Si no fuese por mis amigos, de pequeño hubiese estado prácticamente solo.

-Sí papá, lo sé y no te preocupes me las apañaré sin ti-me levanté y miré el reloj.  
El reloj marcaba las 20:05. Me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Ulrich!-mi padre me llamó.- ¡Que no he acabado!-.

-Ya es muy tarde, seguimos mañana ¿de acuerdo?-cerré la puerta y escuché a mi padre llamarme como unas 100 veces.

Me dirigí hacia fuera y me monté en el coche. Arranqué y me fui a casa. Yo a diferencia de todos ya tenía comprado los regalos a sí que, no me tenía que preocupar por eso a última hora.

**Yumi POV**:

Aelita me lo sonsacó. Qué horror, en qué momento se lo dije. Era 24 de diciembre en Torre de Hierro. Aelita se ofreció a ayudarme a prepararme para la fiesta, más bien, me obligó a que cediera.

Me llevó a un centro comercial. Dentro de este había muchas tiendas. Aelita me metió en una tienda llamada "_pretty women_".

Aelita estaba rebuscando ropa como una loca mientras yo estaba sentada en un banco que ponen para los pobres maridos que van a comprar con sus esposas.

¿La razón de por qué cedí a que Aelita me ayudara con el vestuario? Simplemente porque, después confesarla mi amor por el alemán dijo que tenía que estar radiante para que Ulrich se decidiera a declararse. ¿Acepté? No. ¿Me obligó? Evidentemente.

Llevaba como 5 minutos esperando a que Aelita volviera de su alocada búsqueda del "vestido perfecto". Al cabo de un rato la vi aparecer con unos cuantos vestido y, como no, casi todos rosas.

Aelita se posicionó al lado mío. Me tendió un vestido de tirantes largo de color rosa pastel.  
-No querrás que me ponga esa horterada ¿verdad?-dijo en cuanto me lo enseñó.  
Aelita asintió con la cabeza y me levantó del banco. Después me llevó a rastras a los vestuarios.

-Venga mujer, tan solo pruébatelo-dicho esto me encerró en el vestuario con el vestido.  
Tras un rato salí del vestuario. Aelita me vio con el vestido rosa pastel puesto y, por su expresión pude adivinar lo que me iba a decir.

-Eh…creo que mejor dejamos este en su sitio-me metió en el vestuario de nuevo dándome un vestido de mangas largas de color morado oscuro.

Y como la otra vez, Aelita volvió a "disgustarle" el traje haciéndome que retomara la tarea de probarme vestidos sin ton ni son.

Al final Aelita escogió por mí un vestido de color verde oscuro que no me gustaba nada. Luego vi que ella ya se había comprado un traje de color magenta. Un vestido muy mono para ella.

Llegamos a casa de la peli rosa a las 18:54. Saludé a Jeremie el cual se estaba preparando para esta noche. Aelita se pasó toda la tarde arreglándome.

Eran las 20:02 cuando Aelita salió por la puerta, ya preparada con un pintalabios en la mano derecha.

Vi con horror que se dirigía hacia mí.

-No, no y no-dije tapándome la boca.

-Venga mujer, un poquito de brillo no le hace mal a nadie-y se aproximó hacia mí.  
Al final cedí al pintalabios. Pero vi como Aelita aproximaba también la sombra de ojos.  
-Eso sí que no-dije echándome hacia atrás.

-Es que Yumi, con el pintalabios solo te quedarás muy pobre-dijo mientras untaba el bastoncillo en el maquillaje rosa.

Yo me escondí tras de Jeremie. Este detuvo a su "casi" mujer.

-Aelita, creo que ya está lo bastante guapa-dijo quitándola todo tipo de utensilios para maquillar, de las manos.

Aelita protestó como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Pero al verme con los pelos enredados se olvidó del maquillaje.

-¡Dios mío!-dijo de repente.- ¡Ven aquí que te peino!

Aelita me hizo un moño dejándome caer dos mechones por los lados. Eso sí me gustó.  
Cuando acabamos por fin de prepararnos, los tres salimos en dirección a casa de Ulrich. Allí celebraríamos la noche buena.

**Odd POV:**

Ya estaba arreglado, me había puesto una camisa de color morada a juego con unos pantalones vaqueros azules. Me giré en dirección al armario de mi habitación. Vi los regalos que había comprado el día anterior, metidos en una bolsa de plástico blanca. La agarré de las asas y me los llevé.

Me metí en mi coche rojo y me puse camino de la casa de mi amigo Stern.

**Ulrich POV:**

Ya estaba todo listo. No sé de dónde sacaron la idea de hacer la fiesta en mi casa. A si, fue Aelita la que lo dijo. Podría haberle dicho que no, pero me miró con esos ojitos que pone de conejita y no se lo pude negar.

Bien, llevaba preparado un rato y estaba cansado de estar de aquí para ya haciendo cosas.  
Sonó el timbre, me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta supe quién era. Se veía la sombra del sujeto tras el cristal de la puerta.

-Bienvenido a mi dulce morada Odd-dije tras abrir la puerta al rubio.

Odd entró y dejó su abrigo en el perchero.

-¿Y aquí es donde nuestro Stern se esconde?-dijo Odd al entrar al salón.

-Ponte cómodo-dije señalándole el sofá.

Pasados 20 minutos llegaron los demás. Al igual que Odd, se sentaron y les di algo de beber.

**Yumi POV:**

Ahí estaba yo, sentada en la casa de Ulrich con ese ridículo vestido verde. Ulrich tenía la casa decorada con adornos de navidad, lo que la daba un ambiente navideño. Estábamos todos charlando sobre tonterías como: ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

Yo en realidad solo escuchaba como hablaban. Estaba muy distraída mirando cada gesto de la cara de Ulrich. Esto se empieza a convertir en obsesión, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Note un codazo en mi estómago. Miré de reojo a mi agresor o más bien dicho agresora. Aelita me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en su cara. Me acerqué a ella.

-Estese quieta Sra. Stons-dije agarrándola del brazo.

-No me pegues y agradéceme que te haya dado, tenías una cara de estúpida…-dijo Aelita a punto de reírse.

Apreté la mano junto con su brazo, cosa que hizo que Aelita se estremeciera e intentara soltarse a base de manotazos y de más.

Cuando consiguió soltarse nos pegamos de broma con las manos. Los demás nos miraron extraños. Ante las miradas expectantes de todos, paramos de hacer el imbécil.

-Ulrich, ¿Qué las diste de beber?-dijo Odd.

-Creo que _**Coca-Cola**_- Ulrich se unió a las risas de los chicos.

Sonó una vez más el timbre. Todos nos miramos extraños, bueno todos menos Ulrich el cual se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-preguntó Jeremie.

-Es una sorpresa para Odd-dijo Ulrich.

Odd arqueó una ceja. Ulrich entreabrió la puerta y cuchicheó con aquel misterioso invitado. Unos segundos después, Ulrich abrió la puerta mostrando al invitado sorpresa.

Odd casi se cae de la silla al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Sam?-dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie.

Samanta sonrió y se aproximó a nosotros, más bien a Odd. Ambos se dieron un abrazo y un apasionado beso, ¿Se besaron?

Ulrich entró en la sala. Odd se separó de la morena para dirigirse a su amigo.

-Gracias-dijo abrazando al alemán.

-De nada Odd, pero quita que esto parece muy gay-dijo formando un barullo de risas.  
Todos nos sentamos y Ulrich la dio otra bebida a la recién llegada. Otra vez comenzaron las conversaciones sin mucho sentido.

Quedé pensativa. Miré a Ulrich. "Vamos Yumi, tienes que decírselo, si no se cansará de esperar y se irá con otra" ¿pero que estoy diciendo? El que se tiene que declarar es él no yo. No, espera, si sigo con este orgullo jamás estaremos juntos. Uno de los dos tiene que ceder y esa voy a ser yo.

-Ulrich, ¿podemos hablar?-dije levantándome.

¿Qué he hecho? Bueno Yumi, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Respiré hondo.

Todos callaron tras mis palabras y miraron a Ulrich. Este se levantó y me condujo a la cocina.

-¿He hecho algo malo?-preguntó.

Ulrich se sentó en una silla que tenía en la cocina. Bueno, en vez de una silla eso parecía un sofá. Era enorme, lo suficiente como para que cupiera yo también.

-Verás, tú…yo…nosotros…-aah, me quedé trabada.

Ulrich me miraba extraño. Mierda, vamos Yumi, cambio de táctica.

**Ulrich POV**:

¿Qué demonios la pasa a Yumi?, ¿Hice algo mal? Veía extraño como se golpeaba lentamente la cabeza.

-Yumi, ¿estás bien?-dije al ver que chasqueaba los dedos, como si estuviese contando para hacer algo.

Yumi se acercó a mí de una manera que me incomodó un poco. Acercó su cara a la mía y me miró a los ojos.

-Querría saber… ¿Tienes debilidades?-dijo separando su cara de la mía.

-¿Debilidades?-dije extraño.

-Aja-dijo ella.

-¿Y eso?-¿a que venía esa pregunta?, Yumi estaba rarísima.

-Por ejemplo, mi debilidad son los hombres guapos-vi cómo se mordía el labio.

-Aja…eee…Yumi, ¿estás segura de que estas bien?-me empecé a echar hacia atrás.

Al estar sentado, el echarme hacia atrás solo hacía que me quedará más o menos tumbado en el sofá de la cocina. Yumi se aproximó a mí.

-Estoy estupenda, lo que te decía, mi debilidad son los hombres guapos y fuertes-Mierda, llegué al borde del sofá.

Me incorporé y me senté más o menos recto. Yumi optó por ponerse medio sentada y medio tumbada apoyada en el otro borde del sofá.

-A si qué, los hombres fuerte y guapos-dije mirándola extraño.

-A sí es-acto seguidas levantó su pierna y la aproximó a mi cara. NOTA MENTAL: no tengo que dar más _**Coca-Cola**_ a Yumi.

Tragué saliva y bajé la pierna de Yumi.

-Eee… ¡No! , no tengo-solté un risa nerviosa.

-¿A no?-dijo y acto seguido se sentó sobre mis piernas.

-Yumi… ¿Qué estás…?-el dedo de Yumi sobre mi boca hizo que me callara.

**Jeremie POV:**

Hemos pasado de hablar cosas normales a ver como Odd intentaba hacer desaparecer unos tenedores. Bien, olvidando lo de Odd. Sam dijo que había vuelto por Odd. Ulrich la llamó y le pidió que se quedara para navidad pero ella dice que se quedará para siempre.

Hacía un rato que Yumi se fue con Ulrich. ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? Bien, sea lo que sea no es de mi incumbencia, mejor no meterme.

Me fijé en los demás. No paraban de mirar la patética actuación de Odd con los tenedores. Suspiré. Me fije en Aelita. Parecía mareada.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté.

Aelita no me respondió. Respiraba lo más profundo que podía. Después vi que empezaba a moverse.

-Jeremie, creo que voy a…-Aelita dio una arcada.

Rápidamente llevé a la peli rosa al baño. Donde allí vomitó.

**Ulrich POV:**

Exactamente no sé qué está pasando. Tengo una teoría, Yumi se emborrachó con la_** Coca-Cola**_. Solo sé que Yumi puso su dedo en mis labios para que me callara, acto seguido me besó. De seguro, estoy en mi cama soñado. Esto no puede ser real.

Yumi me seguía besando y yo, claramente, correspondí al beso. Un momento…las preguntas que Yumi me ha estado haciendo… ¿Estaba ligando conmigo?

Aelita embarazada, Yumi ligando conmigo, ahora me besa… el mundo se volvió loco.  
Noté que Yumi acariciaba mi cara. Pasamos de besarnos con besos normales a besos con lengua. ¿O soy yo o el aire está más caldeado que antes?

**Aelita POV**:

En estos momentos me encuentro potando en el retrete de mi buen amigo Ulrich. Pero qué asco. Esta es la parte mala de estar embarazada. Noté que ya había acabado de vomitar y me levanté. Me dirigí al lavabo y abrí el grifo. Me lavé como pude. Comprobé que no había toallas a la vista y no me iba a poner a buscarlas por mi cuenta.

-¡Jeremie!-llamé al chico.

Jeremie acudió como un rayo a mi llamada.

-Dime princesa-dijo al abrir la puerta del baño.

-No sé dónde están las toallas-dije.

-Tranquila, se lo preguntaré a Ulrich-.

Jeremie se fue dejándome sola. Salí con la cara mojada al salón, donde se encontraban Sam y Odd hablando.

Al verme aparecer, Odd sonrió y luego se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué te pasó princesa?-.

-Nada, me entraron ganas de vomitar por lo del embarazo-puse mi mano en la tripa.  
Odd se agachó y puso su cara en frente de mi tripa.

-Ha mamá no se la hace vomitar, ¿me oyes?- Ok…Odd habla con el feto….  
-Odd, ¿Pero qué haces?-la voz de Samanta hizo que se levantara.

-Regañando al niño-dijo riéndose.

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser un chico?-dije mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

-Porque mi sobrino va a ser chico-dijo pasándose un dedo por debajo de la nariz.

_**Jeremie POV**_:

Me dirigí hacia la cocina. Tenía que preguntar a Ulrich acerca de las toallas para Aelita. Cuando llegué abrí la puerta.

-Ulrich, perdón pero ¿Dónde están las…?-enmudecí al instante.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Capítulo 6:

_**Junto a Ti**_

**holaminombreesdrama: Gracias por el review, lo que que quería hacer son escenas divertidas entre Yumi y Aelita. No se si son divertidas, pero al menos lo intenté xD espero k te siga gustando :)  
**

**Fant Art histories: Gracias mary, pero ¿a que vino eso de "muy xuli Yumi"?  
**

**Sara Eaton Everdeen: Gracias por leer mi creo que penosa historia xD y lo del sofás es una larga historia. Ya te la conté desde la cuenta de mi hermana por error. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando. Besos!  
**

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**Nota: El capitulo seis creo que me quedó un tanto flojo. Espero que nos os importe y siento la tardanza.**_

**Jeremie POV:**

Me quedé sin palabras. Los miraba atónito. Ellos se percataron de mi entrada "inoportuna" en la cocina y rápidamente se apartaron.

-¿Qué…?-balbuceé.

Yumi y Ulrich solo se dedicaban a mirarme. Los había pillado besándose. Pero no un beso cualquiera. Parecían besos hambrientos. Respiré hondo.

-¿Qué hacíais?- Mi dedo índice señalaba a los acusados.

-Nada-Ulrich y Yumi hablaron al unísono.

Arqueé una de mis cejas y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Esto provocó que Ulrich y Yumi se ruborizaran.

-Tranquilos, os dejos solos-salí de la sala riéndome por lo bajinis.

Era increíble lo que acababa de contemplar. Ulrich y Yumi…increíble.

**Yumi POV:**

Qué vergüenza acabo de pasar. Jeremie nos pilló con las manos en la masa. Estaba roja, lo notaba. Miré a Ulrich y comprobé que estaba en la misma situación que yo. Me puse en pie y me coloqué los tirantes del vestido.

Ulrich también se puso en pie. Yo evitaba mirarle. Qué vergüenza, y lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué actué así.

-No sabes ligar-Ulrich quebró ese silencio.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Qué no sabes ligar-Ulrich se salió por la puerta, dejándome allí sola.

¿Qué no se ligar? ¿Eso a que viene?, aunque no me extraña que lo diga. ¿Tienes debilidades? ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir decir eso? Ulrich debió pensar que enloquecí o algo.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al salón. Vi que se encontraban todos allí. Me senté al lado de Sam, esperé a escuchar algunas preguntas como: ¿De verdad? ¿Ulrich y tú? Etc… Pero nadie dijo nada. Debe ser que Jeremie se lo calló.

**Aelita POV:**

Bien… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, Ulrich y Yumi entraron al salón súper raros. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban.

Carraspeé un poco y me posicioné al lado del oído de la japonesa.

-¿Y bien?-pregunté.

-¿Y bien qué?-la japonesa se hacía la tonta.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, se perfectamente por qué te fuiste a hablar con Ulrich a solas-me limité a sonreír, poniéndola nerviosa.

-¿Lo sabes?-Yumi se sorprendió…algo me oculta.

-Sé que te fuiste a decirle que le querías, ¿no es así?-Hacía movimientos graciosos con mis cejas de arriba abajo.

-S-sí, cla-claro-Yumi empezó a titubear…extraño…

-¿Y bien?-retomé mi principal pregunta.

-Nada-Yumi estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado allí dentro?-empecé a sospechar.

Yumi no me respondió. Es más, se levantó y fingió que quería ir al baño. Genial, si ella no me lo dice, se lo sonsacaré a Ulrich.

Me acerqué al alemán. Le agarré del brazo y lo llevé a un rincón del salón.

-¿Qué ha pasado allí dentro Ulrich?-dije señalando la cocina.

-¿Dónde?-Otro…siempre que hacen algo se hacen los tontos.

-En la cocina Ulrich, tu cocina-dije con una mirada pícara.

-Nada, no pasó nada-Ulrich no mostraba signos de nerviosismo, pero aun así sé que me miente.

Pensé, ¿Cómo engaño al alemán para que me lo diga?, Una idea surcó por mi mente.

-No me engañes Ulrich, Yumi me lo ha contado-mentí.

-¿Qué te lo dijo?- aja, ya se puso nervioso.

-en efecto, y es muy fuerte-continué con la mentira.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero lo del beso fue ella, yo no-Ulrich confesó.

-¿ah?, ¿Qué beso?-de acuerdo… ¿qué? Estaba confusa.

Ulrich me miró. Su rostro estaba tornado de color rojo.

-¿Qué beso hablas?-pregunté confusa.

-¿De qué beso hablas tú?-preguntó el alemán intentando hacerme olvidar lo que había dicho.

-Del que me has dicho-dije.

-¿Qué he dicho yo?-Ulrich se fue con los demás.

De acuerdo, estos dos ocultan algo y Ulrich me dio la pista. Yumi ya no se escapa.

**Yumi POV:**

Me había ido al baño. No tenía ganas pero lo hice para escapar del interrogatorio de la peli rosa. Entre abrí la puerta y vi que Aelita venía en dirección al baño. Cerré la puerta y me quedé dentro. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Yumi sal, tenemos que hablar!-dijo Aelita mientras golpeaba la puerta con los dedos.

-Eh…lo siento, estoy…eh….-venga Yumi piensa…-haciendo pis.

-¿Todo este rato?-Aelita dejó de golpear la puerta, pero no se fue.

-eh….Sí, es qué… estoy estreñida-mentí.

-Vale, de acuerdo entonces me voy-Oí como la peli rosa se comenzaba a marchar.  
Suspiré aliviada pero volví a escuchar a la peli rosa regresar.

-Un momento Ishiyama, nadie se estriñe haciendo pis-mierda, me pilló.

-Eh…-balbuceé.

Aelita abrió la puerta.

-¡Serás mentirosa!-la voz de la peli rosa retumbó en todo el baño.- ¡Si no estás haciendo nada!-

Bien, ya os imagináis lo que pasó después. Aelita me obligó a contarle todo lo ocurrido. Tras decírselo, vi que la chica se marchaba riendo. Antes de salir se paró y me miró.

-Por cierto, recuérdame que te enseñe a ligar-se fue tras decir esto.

**William POV:**

Era 24 de diciembre, todo el mundo está con sus respectivas familias y amigos celebrando la noche buena. Bueno, todos menos yo. Me encontraba vagando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Torre de Hierro. No podía volver a casa y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo me pudo decir eso? Yumi se pasó, después de todo lo que la he dado se atrevió a decirme aquello. Jamás se lo perdonaré.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un bar donde iba muy a menudo, cuando necesitaba pensar. Hacía frio, así que, opté por entrar y calentarme un poco. Me dirigí hacia la barra.

-Hola William, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-el camarero me saludó nada más entrar.

-Hola, dame una cerveza-dije sentándome en un taburete.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Cómo es que no estás en tu casa celebrando la noche buena?-preguntó mientras rellenaba un vaso con un líquido de color amarillento acompañado de espuma blanca.

-La verdad, me peleé con las personas con las que iba a celebrarlo-dije.

Di un trago a la bebida. El bar estaba casi vacío. Eso era normal, la gente estaba en sus casas. Solo había tres personas aparte de mí.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó?-el camarero era amigo mío desde que me dejé llevar por allí. Opté por contárselo todo, incluyendo la llegada de las personas que más odiaba. Odd y Ulrich. Sin ellos estaba mejor.

-¿Te cabrea que te digan Will?-dijo el camarero.

-Sí, mi nombre es Will-iam, no Will. ¿Quieres que te odie a ti también?-dije fingiendo enfado.

El camarero se fue riendo a atender a otro muchacho que había llegado. Yo me quedé mirando mi baso casi vacío. Noté que dos personas se sentaron a mi lado. Una a cada lado.

-¿Puedo ayudaros?-dije al mirarlos.

-Ya lo creo, esas personas que dijiste antes…-dijo un hombre de cabellera negra.

-¿Han estado escuchando?-dije enfadado.

-Sí, lo sentimos pero tenemos nuestros motivos-dijo el chico.-como decía, ¿Uno de ellos era bajito con una mecha morada en el centro del pelo?

Yo asentí.

-¿Y él otro era alto con el pelo marrón con el flequillo hacia la derecha?-continuó hablando.  
Yo solo me limitaba a asentir. ¿De qué conocen estos a Ulrich y a Odd? Vi como los dos hombres sonreían.

-Vera, hace unos días tuvimos un percance con ellos-dijo el muchacho.

-¿Un percance?-pregunté.

-Sí, queremos que nos des datos-dijo poniendo su brazo en mi espalada.

-¿Datos?-pregunté.

-Nombres, dirección, ya sabes…-dijo.

No respondí. ¿Qué querrán estos dos?

-Oye, ¿tú amigo es mudo o qué?-dije al percatarme de que el único que hablaba era el chico de pelo negro.

El otro chico era grandote. Y con grandote me refiero a que se veía que era fuerte. Tenía una alocada barba acompañada de un gran bigote. En la cabeza no tenía pelo, pero si tenía un tatuaje de un lagarto negro.

-No, el único que habla soy yo-dijo el muchacho de pelo negro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Y por qué iba a daros sus nombres y direcciones?-dije dando un último trago a la cerveza.  
-Por venganza-.

Dejé el baso en la barra. Me quedé pensativo. Venganza, que bien suena eso. Por otra parte me parecía mal darle la dirección de ellos, a saber lo que harían. Volví a pensar en Yumi. La muy hija de su madre se pasó. Sin darme cuenta, en mi mente se iba trazando un plan de venganza. Sonreí y miré a los hombres.

-No, no os daré la dirección pero…-los dos me miraron con curiosidad.-Quisiera vengarme de una persona que me hirió y requiero de vuestra ayuda para vengarme-.

-¿Por qué haríamos tal cosa?-el mudito matón habló por fin.

-¿Por dinero?-dije sacando el monedero.

Los dos matones se miraron. Sonrieron y se volvieron hacia mí.

-Pero después nos darás las direcciones-dijo el chico de cabellera negra.

Asentí. Los tres nos levantamos y nos fuimos del local.

**Odd POV:**

Estábamos sentados en la mesa. Que buena pinta tenía la comida. El pollo humeaba y lanzaba un olor muy agradable que me estaba dando más hambre.

-¿Podemos comer ya?-dije impaciente.

-No, hay que esperar a que Aelita y Ulrich vuelvan-dijo Yumi.

¿Qué por qué Aelita y Ulrich no estaban? Muy sencillo, porque cuando Jeremie traía de la cocina la bandeja de patatas cocidas con mayonesa, tropecé empujando a Aelita. ¿Qué paso? Que Aelita se tragó la bandeja. Se manchó todo el vestido y Ulrich la acompañó a su dormitorio a prestarla alguna camisa o algo mientras su vestido se lavaba.

Gruñí al ver que tardaban mucho. Pasados unos minutos, me erguí en la silla y traté de coger en vano un trozo de jamón.

-¡Odd, que dejes la comida!-Yumi apartó la bandeja.

Vimos que apareció Ulrich, pero sin Aelita.

-¿Y Aelita?-preguntó Sam.

-Cambiándose-dijo sentándose con nosotros.

Pasaron cinco minutos, a mí me parecieron horas. Al final apareció la peli rosa. Aelita venía vestida con una camisa del alemán que la quedaba grande. Lo suficientemente grande para que no se la viera nada.

Aelita se sentó al lado de su futuro marido y me lanzó una mirada de enfado. Yo reí nervioso.

-¿Podemos comer ya?-pregunté.

-Sí, ya podemos-Yumi se frotaba la frente.

**Ulrich POV:**

Todos estábamos comiendo lo que anteriormente habíamos colocado en la mesa. Yo me limitaba a hablar con Jeremie mientras las chicas hablaban de sus asuntos. Odd estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como los cerdos.

Jeremie me preguntaba sobre lo de antes. Cada vez que surgía esa conversación, cambiaba de tema rápidamente.

Cuando acabamos de comer nos sentamos en los sofás para ver una película que había traído la peli rosa.

-¡oye!-Aelita saltó tras decir eso.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sam.

-¿Nos quedamos a dormir aquí?-dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡No!-dije tras escuchar las palabras de la peli rosa.

-Porfa…-Mierda, Aelita se puso a hacer pucheros.

-No-dije severo.

-¿Si?-maldición puso esos ojitos de conejita.

Respiré hondo.

-Está bien-cedí.

Aelita se levantó de un salto y acto seguido me dio besos en la mejilla. Todos rieron, que mal me convertí en un blando. Pusimos la película. Dios que coñazo, la película era "Como romper con tú novio en diez días" (N/a: la película me gusta xD pero a los chicos no les suele gustar por eso la he puesto). Las chicas miraban la pantalla mientras nosotros nos poníamos a hablar bajito para que no nos regañaran. Terminada la película nos dirigimos al piso de arriba.

-Bien, ¿Dónde dormimos?-preguntó Odd tras subir el último escalón.

Me quedé pensativo. Mierda es verdad. En mi casa solo había dos habitaciones de invitados y la mía. En total tres. Me arrasqué la cabeza.

-Eh…pues…solo hay tres habitaciones-dije.

-No hay problema-dijo Odd.-Yo hago parejas-.

O no, ¿Odd? ¿Hacer las parejas? Me da mala espina.

-Jeremie y Aelita en una habitación, Sam y yo en otra y Yumi y Ulrich en otra-dijo Odd señalando las habitaciones.

-¿Por qué yo con Yumi?-pregunté. Aunque esto ya me lo imaginaba.

-Pues porque Jeremie y Aelita son pareja y Sam y yo también somos pareja-dijo Odd. Mierda, Odd ya tenía la escusa preparada.

Iba a seguir quejándome pero Aelita me cortó.

-Bueno ala, ya está, da igual, vámonos- Aelita nos metió a todos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

**Aelita POV:**

El plan de Odd y el mío había salido genial. Ulrich y Yumi durmiendo en un mismo cuarto, esto promete. Me tumbé en la cama al lado de mi "casi marido". El me abrazó y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos, no podía evitarlo, estaba cansada. Aun así no me dormí. Me quedé esperando a que Jeremie se durmiera. Cuando este se durmió, me senté en el borde de la cama y agarré mi móvil.

-Odd, ¿estás despierto?-.

-Noo-dijo Odd sarcásticamente.-Por eso te he contestado-.

-Vale don sarcástico, que, ¿hay algo nuevo?-pregunté impaciente.

-¿De qué me hablas?-preguntó confundido.

Bufé y traté de hablar lo más bajo posible.

-Del plan que teníamos pedazo de idiota-me esforzaba por mantener la calma.  
Odd dudó un momento.

-Aaaa ya sé, ya sé-este tío es tonto-¿les estas vigilando no?-

-¿Yo?-pregunté.- ¿No les vigilabas tú?-

-¿Yo?, ¡Que va! Eras tú-dijo Odd elevando un poco la voz.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Odd, desde luego es imbécil. Bufé y me acerqué el aparato más a la cara.

-Mira Odd, no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo pero uno de los dos tiene que ir a mirar-advertí al rubio.

-Pues ve tú-me ordenó.

-¿Yo?-pregunté sorprendida.-te recuerdo que este "plan" es cosa tuya-.

-Ya, pero resulta que está Samanta despierta y si me voy por mucho rato va a sospechar-contestó con una voz que casi no se le oía.

-De acuerdo, mañana ya te diré-colgué al australiano y me dirigí hacia la puerta.  
-¿A dónde vas?-mierda, Jeremie.

-¿Yo?-el "¿yo?" se empieza a poner de moda.-Pues a ningún sitio-.

Volví a tumbarme. Mierda Jeremie me chafó mi plan espía. Da igual, mañana hablaré con Yumi, ella me contará.

**Yumi POV:**

Me encontraba en la misma cama que Ulrich. ¡Sí, en la misma cama! Menos mal que estábamos a oscuras. Mi cara estaba más que roja. Yo me encontraba tumbada tipo "feto" en dirección contraria a la del alemán. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Esa era la principal pregunta que pasaba por mi mente. Mejor sería dormirme y olvidarme de todo.

-Yumi-mierda, ese era Ulrich.

-Dime-intenté ser lo más natural posible.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-preguntó girándose hacia mí.

-Cl-claro-maldición, empecé a titubear.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-Mierda, él y sus preguntas.

-Pues…porque…-¿Qué le digo?

Ulrich estaba en silencio esperando a que respondiera.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Ulrich se levantó y me giró hacia él. Juntó sus labios con los míos y me besó. Aunque me pilló por sorpresa, correspondí al beso y, como en la cocina, eso pasó a ser más que unos simples besos.

**William POV:**

Me dirigía hacia mi casa. Esos hombres y yo habíamos estado hablando cosas muy interesantes. Pese a que he estado solo, la noche fue buena. Teníamos pensado en dar un regalito de año bueno a Yumi.

Introduje las llaves en la cerradura de mi casa. Sonreí al acordarme de la conversación anterior.

**Flash back:**

_-Tiene que ceder a salir conmigo-dije poniendo los pies en una mesa._

_-Bien, ¿Y si no cede?-pregunto el muchacho de pelo negro._

_-La matáis-dije tajante._

_-¿Matarla?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido el calvo._

_-Es curioso querer la muerte hacia la persona que amas-dijo el de pelo negro._

_-Quiero que la matéis si dice que no, porque si no es mía, no será de nadie-quité los pies de la mesa._

_-Está bien, pero luego no te arrepientas-dijo el calvo._

_-No me arrepentiré, tranquilos-dije en un tono de superioridad._

_-Bien, pero queremos que nos pagues por adelantado-dijo el chico de pelo negro._

_-Os daré la mitad ahora, después de que hagáis este pequeño trabajo, os daré lo que quede-ellos cedieron y cogieron la cantidad que les ofrecí en ese momento._

_-Por cierto, quiero que lo hagáis en noche vieja-dije poniendo mis manos por detrás de la cabeza._

_Ellos asintieron y salieron del lugar._

_-Perfecto-dije tras su salida._

**Fin Del flash back**

Me metí en mi cama dispuesto a dormir. Será la mejor noche de mi vida. Yumi será mía.

**Yumi POV:**

Los rayos de sol se colaron entre las rejillas de la persiana, haciendo que me despertara. Aún estaba adormilada. Cuando más o menos me desperté, me senté en la cama. Miré abajo y me di cuenta de algo incómodo.

-¿Qué narices?-me tapé corriendo con la sábana.

¿Estaba desnuda?, ¿Cómo? Intenté recordar que pasó a noche. Me puse roja al recordarlo. Perdí el control de mis movimientos. Ese loco encantador me hace perder la razón.  
Me levanté y me volví a vestir. Una vez vestida con ese horrible vestido verde, miré a Ulrich. El cual estaba durmiendo.

Estaba tumbado boca abajo con la cabeza girada hacia mí. Me volví a poner roja al pensar que había pasado apenas unas horas atrás. Me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta sin hacer ruido. Escuché barullo en la cocina asique opté por echar un vistazo.

Vi a Jeremie, Aelita, Odd y a Sam desayunando.

-Buenos días Yumi-me saludo la peli rosa de ojos verdes.

-Hola-entré y me senté al lado de Sam.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-me preguntó la morena.

Me quedé callada. Les miré a todos y me atreví a decir:

-¿Habéis cogido la comida sin pedir permiso a Ulrich?-.

Odd me negó con la cabeza.

-Él se levantó antes para darnos las cosas, pero se fue a dormir porque dice que tenía sueño-dijo la peli rosa.-Por cierto, ¿ya se levantó?-.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

Aelita dio un sorbo al café.

-Me pregunto qué habréis hecho anoche…-dijo con picardía.

-Nada-dije tajante.

Eso provocó que me miraran raro.

-¿Qué ocultas?-dijo Odd aproximándose a mí.

Iba a contestar pero la voz del alemán nos distrajo a todos.

-Buenos días-.

-Huy Ulrich, que oportuno-dijo Aelita levantándose.-Estábamos hablando de un tema muy interesante-.

-¿De qué?-preguntó el castaño confundido.

-¿Qué hicisteis anoche Yumi y tú?-preguntó la peli rosa.

-Sí, se Oían ruidos…-Odd apoyó a la chica de ojos verdes.

Ulrich nos miró a todos. Parecía que intentaba asimilar lo que le decían.

-Creo que me voy a dormir un poco más-Ulrich se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-No, no y no, tú te quedas, no me dejes a mí sola con el marrón-dije poniéndome en pie.

En qué momento dije eso. Todos ya nos miraban peor que antes. Yo no sabía a dónde mirar.  
-Feliz navidad-Ulrich intentaba cambiar de tema.

-¡Hay sí es verdad!-Aelita se puso al lado de Jeremie.-queremos deciros la fecha final para nuestra boda.

-¿Cuándo es?-Odd preguntó.

-Dentro de dos semanas-dijo dando énfasis con las manos.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijimos al unísono.- ¿Tan pronto?-pregunté.

-Sí, queremos celebrarlo antes de que se me hinche la tripa y no quepa en el vestido-dijo Aelita riéndose.

-¿Pero lo tenéis ya preparado?-preguntó Sam, que recién se entera.

Jeremie asintió. Bien, perdieron la cabeza. Aunque gracias a esto, todos se olvidaron de la conversación de antes.

**Odd POV:**

Nos quedamos a comer allí, y como la noche anterior, la comida estaba deliciosa. Nos fuimos de casa de Ulrich a las 18:30. Pero al salir, noté que alguien nos vigilaba. ¿Qué raro eh? Será mi imaginación. Ahora solo queda la noche vieja y la boda de los ensteins. Sin duda va a ser el mejor de los años.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Capítulo 7:

_**Junto a ti**_

**CLE : Gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Sara Eaton Everdeen: La verdad, a mi no me gusta la muerte, pero si el drama. Pronto descubrirás a lo que me refiero ;). Bueno, intentaré que te guste el final que tengo preparado xD y si quieres que te diga la verdad, no pienso matar a nadie. Besos!**

**holaminombreesdrama: Te doy toda la razón xD y en este capitulo he intentado que Sam participe algo más. Espero que te guste.**

**HeiMao.3: Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante. Besos!**

_**Capítulo 7:**_

**Aelita POV:**

En este momento me encuentro comprando el vestido de novia que me tendré que poner dentro de once días. Yumi quiso ayudarme y me acompañó hasta la tienda. Paseábamos por los pasillos del establecimiento buscando un vestido digno para mí. Pese a nuestros esfuerzos, no hallábamos uno convincente.

-Menuda porquería-dije de repente. Me paré en medio del pasillo.

Yumi se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

-Ya encontraremos alguno, todavía quedan unos cuantos-dijo señalando los que nos quedaban por ver.

Bufé y la seguí. Yumi agarró un traje y me lo enseñó.

-Este es bonito-Dijo mostrándome el vestido blanco.

-Sí, ya…es bonito si tienes cincuenta años-dije en un tono de ironía.

Yumi sonrió y lo dejó en su sitio.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?-preguntó volviendo conmigo.

-Quiero algo que no sea tradicional-dije dando entonación con las manos.

-¿Ah?-la japonesa me miraban sorprendida.

-Sí, no quiero uno blanco-dije tomando las manos a la asiática.- ¡Quiero uno rosa!-

-¿¡Qué!?-Yumi abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se la iban a salir en cualquier momento.

-Sí Yumi, no quiero algo normal, quiero algo extravagante, fuera de lo común-dije dando vueltas sobre mí misma.

Yumi me miraba sorprendida. ¿Qué se esperaba? Yo no soy como los demás, me gusta hacer las cosas a mi estilo.

-Perdonar señoritas, ¿dijeron rosa?-un hombre rubio con el pelo largo se acercó a nosotras.

-A sí es- dije acercándome al extraño.

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo Yumi posicionándose a mi lado.

-Soy el jefe del establecimiento, acompañarme-dijo señalando una habitación.

Yo le seguí encantada y Yumi no tuvo más que acompañarme. Entramos en un cuarto donde había vestidos de extraños colores. Algo fuera de lo común. El hombre se acercó a una montaña de vestidos y agarró uno de rosa pastel.

-¡Yo quiero ese!-grité como una niña pequeña.

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a nosotras.

-Este es el único rosa que hay y cuesta 5.000€-dijo enseñando la etiqueta del traje.  
Yumi y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-¿Cuánto tienes de límite?-me preguntó la japonesa.

-2.000€…-me desilusioné.

-Faltan 3.000€-dijo el hombre al escucharlo.

Yumi me miró y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó y me acarició la cabeza.

-No pasa nada Aelita, es qué normalmente los vestidos cuestan entre 1.000 y 2.000€-trató de animarme.-este es caro por el color-.

De repente en mi mete se encendió una bombilla. Apenas iba a decir a Yumi mi plan cuando vi al hombre llevándose el vestido.

-¡No!-dije deteniendo al hombre.-espere, conseguiré el dinero-.

Como una loca, comencé a marcar un número a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo Yumi, pero no la hice caso.

**Ulrich POV:**

Estaba sentado en el mi despacho de la empresa. Estaba apuntando unos datos de una ficha que estaba rellenando cuando el sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó. Miré la pantallita y vi una foto de una persona que reconocía.

-¿Sí?-contesté.

-¡Ulrich!-Aelita casi me deja sin oído.

-Aelita, estoy trabajando…-dije acariciándome la frente. A ver qué estupidez quiere…

-Verás, querría saber si ya tienes pensado que regalo de bodas nos harás a Jeremie y a mí-dijo en un tono más relajado.

-¿Para esto me llamas?-dije agarrando una botella de agua.-No, no lo he pensado… ¿Por qué?-.  
Abrí la botella y comencé a beber.

-Pues deja de pensar, quiero que me des 3.000€-.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no pude evitar escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

-¿¡Qué!?-dije tras dejar de toser.

-Por favor Ulrich, es qué el vestido que me hará feliz cuesta más de lo que tengo-dijo en un tono triste.

-¡Llevas 2.000€ encima!, ¿Cuánto cuesta ese vestido?-dije aún alterado.

-Porfa Ulrich, venga, estás forrado-Aelita comenzó a sollozar.

Gruñí un poco.

-Vale, lo aré por ti-dije ya relajado.

-¿Si?-dijo incrédula.-Recuérdame que te bese en cuanto te vea-.

Aelita me colgó. Soy un blando…

**Aelita POV:**

Guardé el móvil en mi bolso. Me giré hacia Yumi, esta me miraba extraña.

-Ya está-dije sonriendo a la japonesa.

-¿Le pediste el dinero a Ulrich?-preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-dije tras notar que estaba molesta.

-Qué cara tienes…-Yumi se arrascó la cabeza.

Me giré hacia el hombre que aún sostenía en sus manos el vestido rosa pastel.

-Aquí tiene-entregué al hombre 2.000€.

-Faltan 3.000-dijo tras comprobar el montón de billetes.

-Cárguelos a la cuenta de Ulrich Stern-dije agarrando el vestido.

El hombre apuntó los datos del alemán en el ordenador y me entregó el vestido. Yumi y yo salimos del recinto. Yo sonreía. Ulrich me había salvado el cuello y pienso ir a verle ahora mismo.

Yumi y yo nos dirigimos hacia la parada del autobús. Estuvimos sentadas esperando a que el auto hiciera su aparición. Tras subir en el vehículo, nos sentamos en dos asientos que había al fondo del todo. Yumi y yo nos pasamos casi todo el viaje hablando sobre mi boda o cosas similares.

Miré por la ventanilla y vi un edificio alto. Lo reconocía. Era una empresa alemana llamada "_Stern Unternehmen (elektronischen)"_. Ulrich ahora es el nuevo dueño de la famosa empresa. Me giré hacia el asiento de Yumi.

-Nos bajamos aquí-dije poniéndome en pie.

-¿Ah?-Yumi me miraba confundida. Miró a la ventanilla y luego se giró para mirarme.-Pero si nos queda un poco de viaje aún-.

-No, vamos a ver a Ulrich-Pulsé con mi dedo el botón que se hallaba en una de las barras rojas del auto.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta seguida de la japonesa. El conductor detuvo el auto en la parada siguiente. Yumi y yo bajamos del autobús y nos dirigimos hacia la empresa alemana. Antes de entrar, Yumi me detuvo con la mano.

-Espera, estará trabajando-.

Puse los ojos en blanco tras soltar un bufido.

-Yumi, es el jefe de la empresa, ¿Qué le pueden decir?-dije entrando al edificio.

Yumi accedió a entrar a regañadientes. Yo me quedé perpleja. Sabía que la empresa era grande, pero… ¿tanto?...Nos acercamos a un pequeña oficina que había al lado de la entrada. Dentro estaba sentada una mujer que aparentaba treinta años. Tenía el pelo de color marrón oscuro qué estaba recogido con un moño. Estaba leyendo una revista.

-Hola, buenas-dije tras situarme al frente de ella.

La chica alzó la mirada y nos observó detenidamente.

-Lo siento, el centro comercial está al otro lado-la muchacha bajó la mirada hacia la revista y prosiguió a leerla.

Yumi y yo nos lanzamos unas miradas interrogantes.

-Disculpa-Yumi se dispuso a hablar.-no vamos al centro comercial-.

-Venimos a ver a Ulrich Stern-proseguí a hablar.

La mujer agarró el teléfono que se hallaba a su derecha, marcó un número y nos hizo un ademán de espera.

-Siento la molestia Sr. Stern, hay dos personas que desean mujer comenzó a hablar por el teléfono.

-…-

La mujer colgó el teléfono y nos devolvió la mirada.

-Lo siento, el Sr. Stern está ocupado en estos momentos- volvió a fijarse en su revista.  
Yumi y yo nos volvimos a mirar.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije-dijo Yumi.

-Todavía no me doy por vencida-dije volviendo a mirar a la mujer.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención. Cuando lo conseguí, proseguí a hablar.

-Perdone, ¿puede decirle a Ulrich que somos Yumi y Aelita?-.

La mujer bufó y descolgó el teléfono. Marcó el mismo número y desvió la mirada de nosotras.

-Siento otra vez molestarle Sr. Stern, pero unas chicas llamadas Aelita y Yumi insisten en verle-la mujer me miró con enfado.

-…-

La mujer colgó el teléfono con brusquedad. Yo la miré con duda y Yumi se acercó para ver lo que pasaba.

-Antepenúltima planta a la izquierda-dijo con un tono de enfado.

Yo sonreí triunfante. Yumi me seguía. Ambas íbamos al ascensor. Cuando entramos vimos con horror la cantidad de plantas. Busqué la antepenúltima planta y pulsé con delicadeza el botón gris que se iluminó con una luz naranja. El ascensor se elevó hasta la planta marcada. Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos hacia la izquierda. Pronto vimos una puerta con un letrero donde ponía: "_Sr. Stern_".

Yumi se disponía a llamar a la puerta pero yo la detuve abriendo esta con brusquedad.

-Ulrich-dije la mar de contenta.

Ulrich estaba sentado en la mesa esperándonos. Yo me colgué del cuello del alemán y le di unos cuantos besos.

-Gracias-dije cuando me separé de él.

-De nada…-Ulrich bufó.- ¿No podríais haber venido luego?-.

-No-dije tajante.

Yumi se acercó y saludo al alemán con la mano. Este le sonrió en modo de respuesta.

**Yumi POV:**

Bien, Aelita entró así de repente. Será maja, pero es un poco maleducada. Entré tras ella y vi que ya estaba colgada de Ulrich. Estos dos estaban hablando pero no les hacía caso. Observaba detenidamente toda la sala. Volví a mirar a mis dos amigos y vi que ya no hablaban. Vi que Ulrich me miró y le saludé con la mano. Este, me respondió en forma de sonrisa. Aelita se sentó en la silla de color negro que había detrás de la mesa.

-¿Esto gira?-preguntó divertida.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-respondió Ulrich.

Aelita comenzó a dar vueltas con la silla. Se comportaba como una autentica lunática. Yo creo que serán las hormonas, va a ser madre y…bueno…estará estresada, eso hace que se comporte así. Vi que Ulrich se acercaba a mí. Este agarró mi barbilla.

-Detente Ulrich, Aelita…-dije deteniendo al alemán.

Ambos nos giramos y miramos a la susodicha. Esta estaba con los pies en el respaldo y con la cabeza colgada mientras daba vueltas como una autentica lunática. A Ulrich y a mí se nos arqueó una de nuestras cejas. Ulrich se giró mirándome a mí de nuevo.

-Esa no se entera-tras decir eso, Ulrich me besó.

Me aparté lentamente y le miré a los ojos.

-Solo somos amigos y…-Ulrich me cortó.

-No creo que, después de lo que pasó, vallamos a ser solo amigos-dijo volviéndome a besar.  
No le detuve, tenía razón. Nos estuvimos besando un rato. Cuando nos separamos, miramos a la peli rosa.

Aelita estaba bien sentada, con los codos apoyados en la mesa tenía los dedos entrelazados y se sujetaba con ellos la cabeza. Nos miraba pícaramente.

Ulrich y yo nos separamos rápidamente.

-¿Todo bien?-comentó la peli rosa divertida.

Ambos nos sonrojamos. Aelita reía por esto.

-Tranquilos que no muerdo-dijo levantándose.-Por cierto Ulrich, este es el vestido que me he comprado. Aelita llevaba cargando con el vestido metido en una bolsa todo el rato.

La peli rosa lo sacó, mostrando el vestido de boda color rosa pastel. Ulrich arqueó las cejas y miró el vestido interrogante.

-¿Y bien?-dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

Ulrich dudó un rato y se arrascó la cabeza.

-¿Me quedé daltónico?-.

-No, ¿por qué?-Aelita contestó enfadada.

Yo reí por esto.

-En serio, el vestido es… ¿rosa?-dijo Ulrich aún incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-dijo Aelita con la mayor cara de enfado que pudo poner.

-No, no, es…original…-dijo Ulrich. Lo sé, un vestido rosa…entraño, ¿no?

Aelita guardó el vestido en la bolsa. Unos golpecitos en la puerta nos alertó a todos. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un muchacho que llevaba una carpeta negra.

-Sr. Stern, la reunión…-dijo el hombre.

Ulrich se dirigió a su mesa, recogió un par de cosas y nos agarró de las manos.

-Largaos ya, no me puedo entretener más-Ulrich se despidió de nosotras y se marchó con el otro chico.

**Odd POV:**

Samanta y yo nos encontramos en el centro comercial escogiendo un regalo a la futura familia Belpois. No sabíamos que regalarles. ¿Camisetas? No, muy común. ¿Comida? Tampoco, eso me lo comería yo. ¿Un marco de fotos con ellos dos? Ni pensarlo, eso es muy cursi. Esto está siendo muy difícil…

-¿Una colonia?-Sam agarró el bote. Esparció la fragancia por el aire para comprobar como olía.

Ambos nos tapamos la nariz al instante. Por dios, eso olía peor que mis pies.

-Creo que mejor no-dije mientras nos alejábamos del lugar. Fuimos a un establecimiento de comida rápida.

-¿Qué les regalamos?-dijo Sam sentándose en una silla.

-No sé, comida no, colonia tampoco, ¿ropa? No, tienen un montón-dije sentándome al frente suya.

Sam abrió los ojos y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Eso es!-se levantó agarrándome del brazo.

Sam me llevó a rastras hasta una zona de moda infantil.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dije observando la sala.

-Compremos ropa para el bebé-dijo mientras se dirigía a los pijamas infantiles.

-¿Qué bebé?-dije extrañado.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y me miró arqueando una de sus cejas.

-El que van a tener, tonto-dijo volviendo a la búsqueda de ropa.

Yo la ayudé a buscar algo "decente". Al final escogimos unos pijamas "unisex". Al no saber si iba a ser chico o chica, no tuvimos elección. También compramos algunos juguetes.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante de comida rápida otra vez. Sam llevaba la bolsa con el regalo en la mano. Nos sentamos y pedimos unas hamburguesas. Bueno, al menos ya tenemos el regalo.

**Jeremie POV:**

Estoy en mi casa viendo la TV. Aelita se fue a comprar su vestido y no quería que la acompañara. Sería una sorpresa. Yo ya tenía escogido el esmoquin que llevaría en nuestra boda. Era el de mi padre.

Eran las 16:07 y Aelita seguía sin aparecer. ¿Cuánto se tarda en escoger un vestido? Al rato, escuché el ruido de las llaves en la puerta. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la entrada y vi aparecer a la japonesa y a la peli rosa con una bolsa. Será el vestido.

-¿Y bien?-dije tras besar a mi prometida y saludar a Yumi.

Aelita sacó el vestido de la bolsa y me lo mostró. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en aquel vestido de boda, su color fue lo que me sorprendió.

-Es…-balbuceé.

-Rosa-Yumi acabó mi frase.

-Sí, rosa, no te importará, ¿verdad?-dijo mirándome con ternura.

-No, no me importa-dije mientras la abrazaba. Me da igual como quiera ir Aelita a la boda. Siempre estará hermosa.

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?-dijo Yumi de repente.

-No puedo-dijo la peli rosa.-El novio no puede ver a la novia con el traje antes de la boda, da mala suerte-.

Yumi sonrió. Seguro que lo que dijo Aelita la parecía estúpido.

**Aelita POV:**

Ya pasó un día. Solo faltan diez días para que me una en matrimonio con Jeremie y dos para noche vieja. Todos estábamos en mi casa comiendo.

-¿Ya tenéis las parejas?-dije mientras me limpiaba con la servilleta.

-¿Parejas?-preguntó Odd.

-Sí, para la boda-asentí.

Todos se miraron confusos. Eso me hizo gracia.

-Yo iré con Sam-Odd tomó la mano de la nombrada. Esta enrojeció.

-Tú, Ulrich, ¿irás con Yumi?-dije mirándole detenidamente.

Ulrich y Yumi se miraron.

-Eh…sí, no veo por qué no…-dijo mirándonos a todos.

Era evidente de que ambos salían juntos. Aunque no querían demostrarlo, no aún.

**William POV:**

A medida que se va acercando el día me ponía nervioso. Sabía que mi plan por conquistar a Yumi sobrepasaba lo "legal". Pero era la única manera de que no me ignore, que sepa que estoy ahí. Estaba recostado en mi cama con los cascos puestos. Escuchaba a los Subsonics, aunque ese grupo pasó de moda por los jóvenes, me seguían gustando. Mi mente seguía ocupada pensando en todas las fases de mi plan. Irrumpiríamos una fiesta de celebración para conseguir a Yumi. Todavía recordaba mis palabras, las palabras que dije a esos hombres que hicieran.

-"Matarla"- dije en voz alta, recordando cuales fueron las palabras exactas.

En realidad yo no pretendía matarla. La quería, pero no con Ulrich. Y sí, para evitar que otra persona se la lleve tengo que matarla, lo aré. Todo sea para que yo solo pueda tenerla. Además, amenazándola un poco conseguiría que aceptara.

-Lo siento Yumi, pero no me dejas alternativa-dije en un susurro.

_**Continuará…**_

**Lo sé… Se queda corto, pero ya sabéis lo que dicen, "lo mejor viene en frascos pequeños". Intentaré que el siguiente sea más largo.**  
**Nos vemos más tarde. Bye!**


	8. Capítulo 8:

_**Junto a ti:**_

***HeiMao.3**: **Gracias por el Review, y si ves que tengo faltas de ortografía, DÍMELO! es la mejor solución para que deje de hacerlas ;) gracias! Y esa falta que me dijiste, es de escribir rápido xD cuando lo leí casi me pego un puñetazo jajajajajaxD**

***Minny: Tranqui xD no dejaré esta historia al azar. No pararé hasta que la acabe. Besos y gracias :)**

* * *

**NOTA****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************siento el retraso (lol, como sonó eso xD) me lié viendo una serie y se me olvidó continuar xD JAMAS DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR! Adios y que os guste el cap ******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Capítulo 8:**_

**William POV:**

Me encontraba sentado sobre una silla, apoyado en la mesa. Eran las 18:23, día 31 de Diciembre. Hacía tiempo que no contemplaba en mí, dicha alguna. Estaba angustiado. ¿Sería capaz de matarla? Hace unos días hubiese jurado que sí, pero ahora… ¿Cómo destruir algo tan…perfecto…? El rencor me cegó. Recordé como sonreía cuando estaba con Stern, ella le amaba.

Aunque casi haya perdido el valor para dañarla, no renunciaría a lo que me pertenece. A ella. La obligaría. Sería mía.

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado al escuchar la puerta. Me dirigía hacia esta. Miré por la mirilla y vi a los dos matones que había contratado.

-Buenas tardes -dijeron cuando entraron.

-¿Y bien?-cerré la puerta y me adentré al salón.

-Celebraran la noche vieja en casa de los Belpois-dijo el calvo.

-Bien, a las 22:00 asaltaremos-les serví un vaso de ron.

**Samanta POV:**

Aelita, Yumi y yo estamos en L'Hermitage (casa de los futuros Belpois). Estábamos cocinando el "festín" para esta noche. Los chicos estaban arreglando la casa. Accedimos a ayudarlos por el embarazo de la peli rosa. Yumi estaba cocinando el cordero, mientras Aelita y yo hacíamos los entrantes.

-¿Crees que a Odd le gustará?-preguntó la japonesa enseñando el cordero todavía crudo.

-Bueno, si se lo enseñas así, no creo-dijo Aelita tras ver la carne.

-¿Qué dices? Estoy segura que así también se lo come-solté una carcajada. Mi novio era un tragón.

Me había hecho muy amiga de la asiática y la europea. Lo cual agradezco. No tenía otras amistades aparte.

-¡Hey!-Aelita llamó nuestra atención.-Llamé a Sisi para que viniese aquí-.

-¿Ah?-balbuceé, ¿Quién será Sisi?

-¿En serio la llamaste?, ¿Por qué?-la japonesa parecía saber de lo que hablaba la peli rosa.

-Porque me enteré que este año estará solita y me dio pena- Aelita empezó a cortar el fiambre.

Carraspeé un poco intentando llamar su atención. Al ver que no me escucharon, volví a carraspear más fuerte. Esta vez sí me escucharon.

-Perdonar pero… ¿Qué es "Sisi"?, ¿Un perro?-lo que dije las produjo risa.

-No, es Elisabeth, la hija del director de la academia a la que íbamos-dijo la peli rosa tras dejar de reírse.

Yo asentí. ¿Quién se pone nombre de mascota como apodo?

Seguimos con nuestro trabajo. Ya se podía notar el olor del cordero haciéndose lentamente en el horno. Oímos como la puerta de la cocina se abría. Nos giramos y vimos a Odd, que venía olfateando el aire.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan rico?-Odd caminaba como si estuviese hipnotizado.

-Odd, ¡fuera de aquí!-La japonesa agarró las bandejas de entrantes.

Odd intentaba, en vano, coger algún alimento mientras Aelita y yo le echábamos con las escobas. Al final se fue dejando la comida tranquila. Miré el reloj y vi la hora.

-¡Son las 19:08 y ya quiere cenar!-dije alzando la voz para que me escuchara.

-Tragaldabas…-Yumi echó un vistazo al cordero.

**Jeremie POV:**

Ulrich y yo estábamos colocando el árbol de navidad cuando vimos salir a Odd de la cocina.

-¿Conseguiste algo?-dije mientras colocaba las ramas del abeto falso.

-Solo cinco escobazos-dijo Odd mientras se frotaba la parte dolida con las manos.

-¿No te puedes esperar hasta la cena?-dijo Ulrich cuando terminamos de acomodar el árbol.

-No-Odd tomó la caja de adornos y comenzó a ponerlos en el árbol.

Cuando acabamos, nos sentamos en el sofá. Estuvimos viendo la TV mientras comentábamos sobre lo que veíamos. Al rato salieron las chicas.

-Buen, ya está-Sam se sentó al lado de Odd.

-¿Puedo tomar algo?-Odd miraba con súplica a su novia.

-No Odd, y como vuelvas a pedirlo no cenas-negó la morena.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente. Estuvimos viendo las películas que aparecían navideñas en esa época mientras picábamos algunas patatas fritas y algún refresco. Cuando el reloj dio las 21:30, Odd, Samanta y Ulrich bajaron a comprar un postre que se le antojó al australiano. Aelita, Yumi y yo nos quedamos en casa poniendo la mesa.

-¡Que rico va a estar todo!-Aelita puso el ultimo plato en la mesa.

-Y que lo digas, todo huele de maravilla-La di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y qué postre quería Odd?-preguntó la japonesa.

-Creo que quería una tarta que lleva chocolate, nata y helado-dijo pensativa la peli rosa.

-¿Helado?, ¿con el frío que hace?-pregunté extrañado. Odd consigue muchas veces,  
sorprenderme.

**Yumi POV:**

Corrí las cortinas y me asomé por la ventana. Pude contemplar un hermoso manto de nieve que cubría toda la ciudad de Torre de Hierro. Hacía rato que había parado de nevar, pero aun así, seguía haciendo frío. Mi respiración se reflejaba en forma de vaho en el cristal, impidiéndome la vista hacia fuera. Por lo que opté por dejar de contemplar el paisaje.

-Sí, hace frio-dije respondiendo a Jeremie, el cual se sorprendió por la tardanza de la respuesta.

Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá, al lado de la chimenea. En esta, ardían más cosas aparte de leña. Se podía apreciar que, en el fuego, también ardían páginas de periódicos o revistas. Mientras Jeremie y Aelita charlaban, agarré mi bolso y saqué de él mi cartera. Lo abrí y busqué una fotografía. Cuando la hallé, la saqué de esta y la contemplé.

En ella salíamos William y yo. Era de hace un año. Ambos salíamos riendo. Éramos amigos, los mejores amigos. Volví a recordar aquella noche, en la que William dejó de ser definitivamente mi amigo. Apreté el puño. ¿Por qué tuvo que estropear una amistad buena?  
Eché un último vistazo a la fotografía. Después la arrojé a la llamarada. Vi como lentamente era consumida y tragada por el fuego, reduciéndose a cenizas. Un estruendoso ruido me trajo de vuelta la realidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dije tras escuchar aquel golpe.

El ruido se asemejaba a una ventana rompiéndose, esparciendo los cristales por el suelo. Jeremie se levantó.

-Será una pelota, voy a ver-dijo saliendo a la cocina.

**Jeremie POV:**

La cocina estaba cerrada, pero se podía ver el reflejo de las farolas en los cristales rotos y esparcidos por el suelo. Abrí la puerta, no había nadie ni nada.

Busqué con la mirada alguna piedra o pelota en vano. Me giré, dando la espalada a la ventana.

-¿Qué narices ha pasado?-contemplaba el mar de cristales que había bajo mis pies.

De pronto, observé unas sombras detrás de mí. Mi cuerpo se paralizó de miedo. No sabía si irme corriendo o quedarme allí y ser un hombre. Respiré hondo y me giré lentamente. Vi a dos hombres, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, me golpearon en la cabeza. Perdí el conocimiento.

**Yumi POV:**

Jeremie se fue a ver qué fue lo que rompió la ventana. Aelita estaba algo aterrada, y mentiría si dijera que yo no lo estaba.

Hacía cinco minutos que Jeremie se marchó y no aparecía.

-¡Jeremie!-Aelita llamó con insistencia al rubio.

Oímos unos pasos acercándose al salón. Se escuchaban mucho a la vez, por lo que no puede ser de una persona. Ambas nos pusimos en pie y retrocedimos.

-Jeremie, ¿eres tú?-Aelita seguí con la esperanza de ver a su prometido.

En el umbral de la puerta aparecieron dos hombres. Uno era delgado y con el pelo negro y el otro era grandullón, sin pelo pero con un tatuaje de lagarto en la calva. Yo me estremecí. Era el hombre con el que, apenas unas semanas, había visto en esas "extrañas visiones". Aelita me agarró de la mano.

-¿Quiénes sois?-me temblaba la voz.

Ninguno respondió.

-¿Dónde está Jeremie?-Aelita parecía más firme que yo.

Sin decir nada, los hombres se aproximaron hacia nosotras. Aelita se resguardó detrás de mí. Cuando el más delgado estuvo en frente mía, lo bastante cerca, le acerté bajo su asombro un puñetazo en la cara. El hombre retrocedió empujando a su compañero. Aelita y yo aprovechamos para salir de la sala.

Ambas salimos se la casa a toda velocidad. Vimos con horror que los hombres nos seguían y aceleramos el ritmo. Seguimos corriendo, doblando en cada esquina para intentar, en vano, despistarles. Llegamos hasta un callejón sin salida.

-Mierda-gruñí aterrada.

Aelita se giró y vio un hueco entre dos muros que conducía hacia fuera del callejón.  
-¡Por aquí!-Aelita me agarró del brazo y me metió en el hueco.-Corre y no pares-.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?-miré a la peli rosa dubitativa.

Aelita volvió sobre nuestros pasos y salió del callejón. Ya lo entiendo, pretendía distraerlos.  
Vi como Aelita corría seguida del delgado, pero… ¿Y el otro?

Me empecé a dirigir hacia fuera del hueco. Vi como el hombre calvo entró en el callejón. Respiré hondo y seguí echándome hacia atrás, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible.  
Mi pie choco contra un trozo de ladrillo. El ruido llamó la atención del hombre. Se giró y me vio.

**Ulrich POV:**

Estábamos casi en la casa de Jeremie y Aelita. Odd se compró esa tarta que tanto ansiaba, lo cual me pareció obsesivo.

-¿Y tanto rollo para esa tarta?-dijo Sam mientras se agarraba del brazo de su novio.

-Será pequeña, pero es una delicia-dijo Odd mientras frotaba su cara en el paquete.

Seguimos caminando sobre el manto de nieve. Tardamos poco en ver la casa de la peli rosa y el rubio. Resoplé, hacía frío. Lo único que me apetecía era entrar y sentarme al lado del fuego. Nos situamos en frente de la puerta.

Odd se dispuso a llamar al timbre, cuando la mano de Sam le detuvo.

-Espera-Sam quedó en silencio unos segundos. Alzó la mano y señalo la puerta.-Está abierta-.

Odd y yo intercambiamos miradas. ¿Se les habrá olvidado cerrar? ¿Han salido? Odd posó sus manos en la puerta y la empujó con suavidad. Esta se deslizó hacia la pared seguida de un leve chirrido. Las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaba el sonido de la TV.

-¿¡Chicos!?-Samanta fue la primera en abrir la boca.- ¡Ya hemos llegado!-

Nada. No nos respondieron. Los tres nos miramos confundidos.

-¿Chicos?-Sam lanzó una última pregunta antes de encaminarse hacia el salón.  
Tras cerrar la puerta, Odd y yo seguimos a la morena. Íbamos a paso lento. Por fin llegamos al umbral de la puerta del salón.

-¿Aelita?-Sam se adentró a la sala.

No había nadie. Era extraño, la TV estaba encendida y las luces igual. Me dirigí hacia la cocina seguido de Odd y Sam.

-Tal vez, estén allí-dije mirando a Odd.

-Seguro que es una broma-dijo el rubio arrascándose la nuca.

Antes de llegar al umbral, vi trocitos de cristal asomados. Me sobresalte un poco. Aceleré el paso y me adentré en la cocina.

-¡Jeremie!- Me agaché velozmente y agarré al francés.

Odd y Sam entraron después que yo y se quedaron atónitos. Sam se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sollozaba asustada y Odd se apresuró en ayudarme con Jeremie.

Llevamos al francés al salón y lo tumbamos en el sofá. Tenía un golpe en la frente, lo cual me hace pensar que le golpearon. Odd agarró los hombros de Jeremie y lo comenzó a zarandear.

-Jeremie, despierta-.

Jeremie movió los parpados. Después entre abrió los ojos y nos miró a todos confundido.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo incorporándose.

-Eso quisiéramos saber-dije quitando a Odd de al lado de Jeremie.

Jeremie se frotó la frente, por donde tenía el moratón. Dudó unos instantes pero después abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-¡Aelita, Yumi!- Jeremie llamó a las chicas.

No hubo respuesta. Jeremie se levantó y las buscó por toda la casa. No halló nada.  
-¿Pero qué pasa?- Odd frenó la búsqueda inútil del francés.

-Dos hombres entraron en la cocina y me golpearon-Jeremie se giró y agarró a Sam de los hombros, empezando a zarandearla.- ¿¡Las habéis visto!?-

-¡Tranquilízate Jeremie!-Odd y yo lo agarramos.

De pronto, una musiquita nos llamó la atención a todos. Provenía del pantalón izquierdo del francés. Jeremie metió la mano en el bolsillo y tanteó por dentro. Sacó de él un móvil, el cual estaba reproduciendo una melodía. El francés descolgó la llamada y se acercó el móvil a la oreja.

-¿Si?-dijo algo confundido.

-…-

-¡Aelita!-el grito del rubio nos sobresaltó a todos. -¿Dónde estáis?-

-…-

-Vale, ya vamos para allá-apagó el móvil y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Odd.

-Aelita me llamó desde una cabina telefónica que hay al lado del_ "presto Burguer"_ y dice que esos dos hombres las persiguieron, pero ella logró despistarlo-dijo aproximándose hacia la puerta.

Los brazos de Odd detuvieron a Jeremie.

-No, quédate aquí-dijo sentando al francés en el sofá.- No están en muy buenas condiciones todavía, Sam se quedará contigo-.

Jeremie quiso hablar, pero Odd le interrumpió.

-No obstante, Ulrich y yo iremos a por ella-finalizó su frase con un ademán de despedida.

-¿Y Yumi?-Mis palabras detuvieron al australiano, quien ya estaba casi en la puerta.

-Aelita me dijo que se separaron en un callejón que hay cerca de la parada de autobús-contestó Jeremie.

-Llámala al móvil-dijo la morena.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marqué el número de Yumi. Tras marcar el número, una musiquita resonó por todo el salón. Desvié mi mirada hacia la mesa de cristal que había en frente de la chimenea y vi el móvil de la japonesa vibrando, acompañado de una canción.

-Genial-dijo Odd con ironía.

-No importa, vamos a buscarlas-dije guardando el móvil en la chaqueta.

Odd me siguió y nos dirigimos hacia la parada de autobús. Cuando llegamos, nos metimos en el callejón. No había nadie.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Odd se apoyó en la pared.

-Ve a por Aelita, yo busco a Yumi-dije tajante.

Odd me asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de allí corriendo. Me dirigí andando hacia la salida del callejón andando. Iba mirando el suelo.

-¿Dónde estás?-pensé.

Me paré en seco. En el suelo había huellas borrosas marcadas en la nieve. Decidí seguir a huellas. Volví al callejón y vi que en unas cuantas huellas, había marcado una flor borrosa.

-Esos son las suelas de Aelita-dije en voz alta.

Miré dubitativo donde terminaban las otras huellas. De seguro, esas eran de Yumi pero… ¿Y las otras?

La huella de la suela se veía que era más grande que las de Yumi y Aelita. Seguí contemplándolas. Las que tenía una flor difuminada en la parte trasera salían hacia fuera del callejón, pero las que parecían que eran de Yumi y las otras se adentraban en la pared.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-me arrasqué la nuca dubitativo.

Vi entonces un hueco entre los dos edificios. Me adentré lentamente y vi la continuación de huellas.

-Yumi-susurré antes de Salir corriendo.

**Aelita POV:**

Estaba sentada al lado de la cabina telefónica que se encontraba al lado del _"Presto Burguer"_. Mis piernas tiritaban de frío y miedo. Yumi se quedó escondida en el hueco del callejón, espero que no la pase nada. Suspiré, pude contemplar como el vaho de mi aliento desaparecía en el aire.

Miré a mí alrededor. No vi a nadie. Antes pude dejar atrás a aquel hombre que me perseguía, solo Dios sabe dónde estará ahora. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿A que vinieron exactamente? No robaron nada, nos persiguieron. Esto me da mala espina.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí. Mi corazón se agitó. ¿Serán ellos? Apreté los parpados y corté mi respiración.

-¿Aelita?-escuché la voz de Odd nombrándome.

Solté todo el aire acumulado y abrí los ojos. Era Odd, que alivio. Me levanté y me quité la nieve de la falda. Me aproximé al muchacho y lo abracé.

-Odd, estaba asustada-dije comenzando un sollozo.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí-dijo acariciándome el pelo.

Odd y yo nos comenzamos a marchar. Yo me apegaba a él fuertemente. En mi vida estuve más asustada.

**Yumi POV:**

Mi respiración era agitada. Las piernas las tenía casi dormidas y ya no podía más. Pese al agotamiento que sufría, seguí corriendo. El hombre que me perseguía no estaba lejos. Paré un momento y empecé a mirar a mí alrededor. Al principio no pude adivinar donde me encontraba, pero al final vi el edificio que se escondía tras otros.

Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia aquel edificio seguida del matón clavo. Abrí la puerta y me metí dentro. Bloqueé la puerta con una silla y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

Cuando ya iba por el cuarto piso, escuche como el hombre golpeaba sin descanso la puerta, haciendo así que esta cediera.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi la sala de informática abierta. Me adentré en ella y me escondí de bajo de la mesa.

No puedo creerlo, había llegado corriendo al edificio donde trabajaba.

Intenté calmar mi respiración. Toqué mis manos, las cuales no sentía a causa del frío. Ya estaría más o menos calmada cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

Contraje mi respiración. Vi unas botas negras manchadas de nieve y tierra acercándose hacia mi posición. Cerré los ojos. Noté una gota de sudor resbalar en mi frente.

Sentí como una mano agarraba mi brazo y me conducía al exterior.

Aquel hombre me soltó unos metros delante de él. Me apuntó con el arma. Comencé a sentir el latido de mi corazón acelerándose seguido de temblores en mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando a recibir la bala. No me disparaba, ¿a qué espera?  
-Acompáñame-pude oír de él.

No me moví. Desde luego no tenía intención de marchar con él.

El calvo me apuntó más amenazante con la pistola. Pero, aun así, no me moví. Vi cómo se acercaba a mí y yo cerré los ojos asustada. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

De pronto escuché algo cayendo en frente mía. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi al calvo en el suelo. Alcé la vista y vi a Ulrich.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo aproximándose a mí.

Yo asentí. Ulrich me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí. Ambos salimos corriendo de allí. Antes de cruzar la puerta vi al calvo moverse.

**Odd POV:**

Casi estábamos en casa, Aelita iba adormilada a mi lado. Hacía bastante frio y note que Aelita parecía un carámbano de hielo. Estaba ya bastante tranquila.

Pasamos debajo de una farola y noté una sombra con aspecto de humano al frente nuestro.  
-No creería que te escaparías de mí tan fácilmente, ¿eh?-Aelita abrió los ojos rápidamente tras escuchar la voz.

-Odd, es él-dijo la peli rosa tartamudeando.

-¿quién?-pregunté con duda.

-Él-dijo señalando al individuo.

El hombre se dejó ver por la luz de la farola. Desvelando así su rostro y su pelaje negro.  
Me puse delante de la chica en modo de defensa.

-Tranquilos, no me interesáis en absoluto-dijo el peli negro.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije en tono amenazante.

El muchacho se dirigió más hacia Aelita.

-¿Dónde está la nipona?-preguntó tajantemente.

-No…lo sé, no lo sé-Aelita se esforzaba en no tartamudear.

_**Continuara…**_

**Soy mala, ¿a qué si? xD lo dejo aquí para dar más emoción. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
